Midnight Crisis
by SweetLittleFae
Summary: Samantha Brewster, the older sister of Charley seems to find herself in a whirlwind of trouble when she meets her next door neighbor and unwantlingly finds herself forming an attraction towards him. But when she finds out his secret, will she run away or continue to come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I do however own Samanthan Brewster. **

**I have recently watched the newer version of Fright Night and I loved it. Mmm, Colin Farrel is one delicous subject. -shakes head and whipes away drool- Sorry about that. Lol! But once I finished watching it, I couldn't help the plot bunnies from forming and this is how Midnight Crisis came to be. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"Ben Wegner?" Sam, or rather known as Samantha grumbled under her breath as she rested her cheek against her fisted palm, her brown eyes darting every now and again to the vacant seat beside her; a deep frown settled on her face before lazily pushing a few strands of her brown locks behind her ear and huffed.

Said boy raised his hand. "Here." Glancing backwards, she caught the eye of her best friend, Ed and raised a eyebrow and nodded her head towards the vacant seat that stood beside her desk, to which also happened to be seated in front of him.

The teacher in front of the class nodded, ticking Ben Wegner's name. "Adam Noris?" Nothing. The teacher glances around, her eyebrows furrowed.

Adam Noris. The name sent a frown upon Sam's face. He never missed a day of school, even if he was sick, he always showed up. And that fact had a unsettling feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. "Adam?" The teacher questioned lastly, as she glanced around before shrugging, ticking his name off before going on with the list.

Glancing upwards, she found herself staring into the familiar eyes of her brother and glared as he glanced towards Adam's vacant seat; all the while catching Ed's eye as he gave her brother a look she knew all to well; "You know and I know.."

But knowing Charley, he just turned his head, brushing it off just as it came, but winced as he caught the murderous gaze of his sister, her brown eyes burning holes on his back.

Sam scoffed under her breath. Yes, he was her brother but since he started hanging out with Mark and Ben, he just practically dumped her, Ed and Adam without so much as a second glance. She still loved her brother, but she hated him for becoming the douche he is now. But ever since he started that girl Amy, he started to get more worse. Not that she cared anymore. She shook her head and continued concentrating on class, her mind seemingly else where as she was worried for her friend, Adam.

When the bell rang, Sam was instantly out her seat as she quicly scrambled out class, her bag stuffed in her hands before making her way towards her locker. She passed her brother and his band of missfits and glared, shaking her head but he didn't take notice of her, he never did when they were at school.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. 'He didn't want to ruin his reputation at school.' She scoffed under her breath as she took out all her stuff before looking down the hallway, spotting Ed and Charley before making her way towards them but a gasp escaped her lips as a hand collided with her backside.

"Babe," a arm slung around her shoulder as the person brought her closer towards their chest. "Why don't you dumb "it" and hang with us. I can show you-" she glared pushing away from him and scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

She pointed a finger at him. "First of all, I am not your fucking babe. And he is not an "it". He has a name and he is better company and a better friend than you will ever be." With that, she turned on her heel as she walked towards the two.

"You want me to tell your pals how well we know each other? The Lego contests, the Farscape conventions?" She heard Ed ask Charley as she now stood beside him, her gaze lingering on Charley as he glanced towards her.

He shook his head. "Or how your first sexual experience was with an Electra figurine-" a horrified expression crossed Sam's face as she stared wide-eyed at her brother, embarrassment forming on his face he quickly shook his head.

Ed smirked lightly. "Then be my back up?" Charley sighed frustratlingly and gestured towards his sister but before he could reply she opened her mouth.

"I'm already going. Your there for back up, Charley." He winced at the venom behind her words and nodded.

"Fine. Adam's after school." Ed nodded mumbling something as he and Sam then turned around, heading towards their next class.

Ed glanced worriedly at Sam. "Why'd you lie about going?" She groaned loudly rolling her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going and that's final. You can protest all you want but I wanna know what happened to my friend." He sighed defeated.

"Fine. But when there's any sign of trouble, you run like the fucking hounds of hell are chasing you." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Oh, Evil. What's the worst that can happen?" If only she knew.

* * *

Author Note: I know it's short, but I promise the chapters will become longer. I just needed my plot bunnies to settle down. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**Enjoy! **

**And a special thank you too Vendehla for being my first reviewer. That meant a lot to me.**

* * *

A small sigh escapes her lips as she pinched the brink of her nose, her mind set into concentration as she tried to occupy her mind with homework other than worry about her friend but the task at hand seemed impossible. A yawn escaped her mouth as her eyes slightly drooped. She glanced towards her watch as sighed shaking her head. She couldn't fall asleep. She still had to meet Ed at Adam's house but that seemed the least of her worries as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sound of Imagine Dragon's - Radioactive had the eighteen year old girl jumping in her seat as she blinked hurriedly, her hand reaching towards her phone and answered it -hurriedly running around as she grabbed her backpack and other things Ed had told her to get- before hurrying down the stairs, wincing as she looked out the window, noticing it had gotten darker.

"Ed. I am so sorry, I fell asleep. I'm on my way right now." She hung up before he could say anything and practically flung the front door open only to stop mid-stride as she frowned at the scene before her.

A male figure was crouched down in front of her mother, digging in the ground with a small shovel while her mother chatted away from above. He was clad in a simple white wife-beater and a pair of dark blue jeans: even from where she stood she could tell he was attractive.

Shaking her head, she blinked before sauntering towards her mother and the unknown man, who she suspected to be their new neighbor. Seeing the approaching figure, her mother glanced up and grinned seeing Samantha.

"Samantha, come here." She surpressed a eye roll as the man stood and only then did she shiver as he glanced towards her. She was right about one thing, but attractive was not the word. He was down right sexy with dark hair, matching eyes and a smirk taking form on his face: he screamed danger. "I want you to meet our next door neighbor, Jerry Dandrige." Samantha smiled lightly, shifting slightly as his eyes took her up and down, a look reminding her of a predator stalking his prey.

Jane smiled. "Jerry, this is my daughter, Samantha." A smirk formed on his lips again and he extended his hand, daring her on.

She groaned lightly and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." He grinned at her, a grin she did not like but blushed anyway.

"Pleasure is all mine." Oh God. Even his voice was attractive. She quickly shook out her trance. She was acting like a silly teen with a crush, and that on someone way older than her.

She nodded slightly as she shifted, her gaze traveling all over the place but the man in front of her; a man that seemed to bask in the spotlight as he smirked amusingly, seemingly to notice her uncomfortability and chuckled lightly. His eyes took in her form once again, not hiding the fact that he was openingly staring. And it did not help the fact that she was only wearing a strapless floral dress that merely stopped above her knee's.

Something screamed for to stay away from him but she merely pushed it away and smiled before glancing at her watch, her eyes widening. "Shit!" She cursed aloud before turning towards a dissaproved mother.

"Language."

"Sorry Mom", she said in a hurry as she jogged around them, unaware that he was still looking like her, looking at her like she was his next meal. "I have to go. It was really nice meeting you, Jerry." He nodded his head, his dark eyes locking onto hers and smirked.

She didn't wait for the scolding replies her mother yelled after her but took sprinting down the street, her destination set on arriving at Adam's house; never knowing that her life was forever sealed, unaware that hungered eyes watched her retreating figure.

* * *

Her chest heaving up and down, Samantha found herself finally breathing a sigh of relief as she approached Adam's house; a sour looking Ed glancing her way. "I am so sorry, Ed. I didn't mean too." He nodded his head and shrugged.

"At least your here. Where's Charley?" She ran a hand threw her hair and shrugged, watching as he took out his phone. She suppressed a laugh as he threatened her brother.

"Charley. I'm in front of Adam's. Remember the videos we all mad back when? You and me and Adam, bro? In tights. Want your pals to get a load of that?" She rolled her eyes and shifted glancing towards Adam's silent house.

She turned to Ed. "Do you think that they moved or something?" What a stupid question! Adam would never leave without saying goodbye. Ed gave her the look and she winced.

"Sorry." The sound of feet approaching them had their attention as Charley jogged towards them, a scowl formed on his face.

Ed glared at him. "Where the hell have you been?" Charley rolled his eyes glancing towards his sister.

"You said after school, chill out!"She rolled her eyes before walking to the door and knocking on it. She sighed ringing the doorbell.

Silence.

She leaned back. "Adam Noris, I swear to God if you don't open this door, I will break it the fuck down."

Silence.

A growl escaped her lips as she sighed. "Nobody is here. Let's go." She turned her body to face her brother, a glare permanent on her face.

"Stop being a bloody wimp, dickhead. God," she threw her arms up. "Since when did my baby brother become a fucking douche? Come on, I know a way in." She directed it towards Ed before walking around the house, Ed and a scowling Charley following.

Guilt spread across her as she sighed. She didn't mean for her words to come out so harsh but her brother deserved it. Acting like he doesn't care that Adam is gone, who knows what happened to him.

She slowly got on her knees before wriggling threw the kitchen's dog door, sliding her backpack alongside her. Finally inside the house, she turned around before opening the door for Ed and Charley.

"This is nuts." Ignoring her brother, she glanced around seeing that everything was clean, the TV was off and the furniture never looked out of place.

She could see that Ed was downright frightened. She just didn't understand why. "Hello? Sam, Ed and Charley here."

Silence.

"Come on let's just go." She rolled her eyes and watched with wide eyes as Ed unzipped his bag, a light laugh escaping her lips as she spotted crosses, stakes, holy water and what seemed like a small axe.

She raised a eyebrow as he handed a stake to her and Charley. She looked at him incredulously and sighed. "Look I know your worried about Adam but what's all this? We're not gonna slay a fucking vampire." Ed glanced at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Charley whispered to himself as Ed sighed suddenly turning serious.

"I hate to tell you this but that guy, your neighbor. Yeah, he's a vampire. One of the undead." Oh that's just absurd. Jerry, their neighbor. A vampire.

"My neighbor. Next door." Samantha asked and Charley glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, a horrified expression on Ed's face.

"Yeah."

Samantha laughed shaking her head. Sure the guy came off a little creepy, not to mention that he was insanely hot, he couldn't be a vampire. That was just ridiculous. "I just met him. Jerry." Ed's eyes widened as Charley shook his head.

"That's a terrible vampire name. "Jerry." Seriously-" even if it still sounded stupid, she glared at her brother.

Ed shook his head. "I didn't name him, man, I'm just reporting the facts!" Samantha sighed. Ed really looked convinced that Jerry was a vampire. A gut feeling tugged at her mind that maybe he might be right. She sighed glancing at the stake and smiled at Ed.

"Then come on, let's go Vampire hunting." She called out as she walked up the stairs, Ed and Charley following. She glanced around. "Hey! Anybody here?"She turned to Ed and nibbled on her thumbnail.

"Maybe they moved or something." Charley stated and she shook her head sighing.

"You would know better, Charley. Adam would never leave without saying goodbye." They moved towards Adam's bedroom.

Ed walked in before screeching at the shadowed figure, attacking it brutally before realizing that it was just a cardboard cut out. "Ha, I feel so stupid." Ed shook his head and turned to them.

"They're not here, okay? They left town. His dad was a deadbeat-"Ed shook his head as he pulled out a map, it had lots of black and red dots marked on it before thrusting it to Charley.

"No, see, it's not just them. It started - there was this thing on Channel 13, a lady escaped a attacker who tried to bite her." Samantha hummed under her breath as she remembered the TV news report but it still didn't convince her. Ed pointed at the red dots forming around their house.

"Adam and me, we graphed the attack, the disappearances. Whole families, gone. And that's you guys at the center, see? His windows are totally blacked out."Samantha raised a eyebrow but remained silent.

Charley rolled his eyes. "There's a ton of houses like that. People work nights on the strip-" Ed shook his head.

"But every window? No. I've been watching him. It all fits-" Samantha sputtered under her breath and stared wide eyed at him.

"You have been stalking Jerry. That's funny." She muttered shaking her head. Charley scoffed as Ed and her brother ignored her.

"That Jerry's a Dracula."It sounded ridiculous, but if Ed was going out his way like this, it made her wonder.

"No. Dracula is a specific vampire." Ed stated as Charley chuckled shaking his head.

"I know what you're saying! I'm mocking you. You've been reading too much Twilight-" Sam glared as she shoved her brother hard.

She glowered. "Stop being a fucking assholes." She snapped as he glanced down ashamed.

"Fiction, okay? This is real. A real monster. And he's not brooding. Or lovesick. Or noble. He's the fucking shark from JAWS. He feeds, he kills, and he doesn't move on until everyone around him is dead." That sounded deep coming from Ed but conviction sounded so real. Sam sighed as she ran a hand threw her hair.

Charley shook his head. "Come on..."

Ed sighed. "What about your neighbors, the Perrys? He moved into their house. Haven't seen them around, have you?" Now that she thought about, she didn't hear or see the Perrys.

Charley scoffed. "Yeah, in San Diego like a month ago!" He replied. Sam glanced around the house, a unsettling feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach.

Jerry. The hot, attractive guy that was so sweet into helping her mother fix the sprinkler but also the creepy, dangerous vibe she got from him. He couldn't be a vampire, could he?

"Exception, proves the rule. You haven't asked him in, have you? He can't get in without an invitation." Now that's the first. If Jerry was a vampire, she just didn't hope he was a sparkle gay vampire like Edward Cullen.

"No, but-" Ed continued as Charley shook his head, finally having enough. "Your on drugs." Samantha hit her brother's shoulder, smirking as he winced.

"No! Well, yeah... I thought you'd take my word, but I have evidence at home. Hard evidence." Sam raised a eyebrow. Did Ed officially loose it or was he talking the truth. He glanced at Samantha.

"You believe me don't you?" She shrugged sighing, a hand running threw her hair.

"I don't say I don't believe you, it just sounds unreal. But if what you say is true then I'm happy to volunteer as Buffy." Charley rolled his eyes as Ed relaxed, knowing that he could still count on one friend.

"Alright listen. We have to stake him. But not now, its dark. We should go during day. That's what I read on Peter Vincent's website."

Sam raised a eyebrow. "The magician?" Charley looked like he wanted to laugh. "The magician and the bandana and the leather pants."

Ed nodded making Charley scoff. "Wow."

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Wow. Really, can we pretend that just for one minute you aren't a complete douchebag." Ed inquired as Sam leaned against the wall, watching them.

"Oh, I'm the douchebag?" Charley let out a breath. "I'm surprised that Sam's still friends with you." Samantha scowled before shoving her brother.

She pointed a finger at him. "Shut the fuck up! You don't get to talk to him like that alright. What the hell happened to you?" She demanded breathing deeply.

Ed looked away for a moment like he was tired of this conversation that he brought upon them. "Evil, this was fun when we were 8."

"Try 16."

"Whatever man. The point is I grew up. If you don't want to, that's fine." Charley explained, ignoring the hurt expression appearing on both his former friend and sister's face.

"I get it. You're so cool, Brewster. And that includes your girlfriend, by the way."

"Shut up, man." Charley whispered.

Samantha could see how this was going to end and maybe this was what was really bothering Ed. That Charley was living the prime high school life with new "cool" friends and a popular girlfriend but yet, that didn't give Ed a reason to be rude.

"She's undeniable do-able, yes I will give you that."

"Shut up."

"But we used to make fun of her and her friends. She's a skank, dude."

"Shut up!" Charley yelled, shoving Ed hard enough for him to fall back on the wooden floor.

"Charley!" Samantha shoved him aside and crouched beside Ed. She heard the cross clatter across the floor and looked back up at him.

Ed rubbed once at his face while moving to sit up. "Adam's gone and you act like you don't give a shit. What the fuck happened to you? We were inseparable." What Charley said next hurt more than she could imagine.

"Yeah, well you know when my life started to get better? When I stopped being friends with you." Charley asserted, sighing as he turned to descend the stairs.

Sam sighed sadly as she helped Ed stand up. "I'm sorry Ed." He shrugged as a silence filled the house.

"Come on." He said, trying to hide his look of embarrassment that made her feel guilty.

Walking down the stairs, she sighed. Before they knew it, they were walking away from Adam's House, a unsettling feeling still in the pit of her stomach.

Walking in the middle of the road, she watched as her friend road his skateboard, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, cursing herself for forgetting a jacket.

She saw movement. "Ed watch out!" But winced as her friend got slammed to the ground before sprinting forward.

"God dammit." Ed pushed himself off the ground and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Why're on my street, bro?" Mark questioned. "You tracked your nerd juice all the way down it."

"Really?" Ed was taking deep breaths. "Looks like I tracked some nerd juice on your face there." He motioned on his lips.

She moved to stand beside Ed and glared at Mark.

"Oh yeah?" Mark punched him in the chest. "Is it still there?"

Ed shook his head. "Okay, just hit me man. Really, we don't have time for this." Sam sighed shaking her head.

Mark smirked. "Seriously?"

"Jesus, man. I just gave you a fucking invitation to hit me." Ed repeated.

"Oh, you just gave me an invitation?" Mark laughed, pulling his arm back and moving closer to swing.

Ed ducked at the same time Samantha had already gotten out of the way. "Move!" she didn't have to be told twice. Them both sprinting down the road as Mark chased after them. They both started jumping over fences, it being a easy job for Sam since she was on the track team.

They could still hear Mark chasing after them as Ed tried swinging his bag over a fence. "Just jump it, already." They both jumped over the fence at the same time, Sam stumbling to her feet.

A startled cry escaped Ed's lips behind her. "What's wrong-", she turned around, the color instantly draining from her face as she found herself staring into familiar dark eyes. Her eyes darted to a wide-eyed Ed before maneuvering around him, surprised that he allowed it as a smirk formed on his lips, his eyes moving up and down her body made her feel even more exposed as Ed pushed her behind him.

Ed raised his cross pendant in front of him, his body shaking in fear. "Stay the fuck back. I'm armed, I know how to use this thing." He said as Jerry continued staring at Sam, his eyes briefly switching to Ed.

He took a step towards them. "But do you have the faith?" Her eyes widened as she stumbled back, her body turning before banging on the door.

"Help! Somebody, please help us!" She yelled aloud and glanced back. Ed turned before pushing her aside, away from Jerry before grabbing a bucket and threw it towards the door, the glass shattering before pushing Sam in first and stumbling in after her.

Ed heaved a sigh of relief as they were in the safety of the house. "Forget it, Jerry." Ed told with a shake of his head. "No invitation, you can't get in."

Jerry stood there for a moment, sending a chill down Sam's spine when she realized his gaze was intently fixed on her. Jerry grinned, like he was in on a secret they didn't know. His eyebrows rose before stepping inside.

"Oh no." Samantha breathed as she stared wide eyed at him, a smirk spreading across his face.

He outstretched his lean arms. "Abandoned." The answer to their astonishment. "I thought you did your homework." He leaned back against the counter across from them leisurely, loving the way their fear smelled but all the while keeping his gaze on Samantha, his eyes flickering towards Ed. "You've been watching me. I've been watching you." Jerry whispered the last part, narrowing his eyes. "It seems fair."

She stumbled back as Ed pushed her up the stairs, her heart racing as fear spread threw her. What was he going to do to them? Kill them?

Her eyes widened. She didn't want to die. They ran up the stairs before running into a room, slamming the door behind them. How could they outrun him?

Samantha jabbed Ed's shoulder and nodded towards the window. He nodded his head and opened it, gesturing for Sam to go first, his eyes darting towards the door as he heard Jerry's footsteps. Sam slid down the window and carefully climbed down the roof, easily landing on the ground but the slight impact had sent her tumbling back, her eyes widening as she fell into the pool.

Coldness. Numbing Pain.

She sputtered aloud as she shivered from the cold before getting out the pool, gasping as her chest rose up and down. She slowly sat up before standing up as Ed landed on the ground, landing wrong as he sprained his ankle.

"That looked like it hurt." She yelled turning her body as her blood froze, her eyes landing on an amused Jerry sitting in the chairs, his eyes focused on Ed before his eyes flickered towards her.

She shivered as his eyes darkened. He stood up, her eyes watching as Ed stumbled back, tripping in the pool. He resurfaced gasping, his eyes darting around before resting on a trembling Samantha and glanced up seeing Jerry standing at the pool's edge.

"Get back!" No words stopped him from stepping into the pool. She shivered lightly, her heart pounding in her ears. She could hear Jerry speaking to him, his voice sounding persuasive with each word. She couldn't move, her body frozen to that spot as no words escaped her mouth.

"You were born for this, you know it." Jerry said softly.

Sam's eyes widened as he continued advancing towards her friend. "No." Ed shook his head.

"It's a gift." Jerry half grinned, and it was the assuring tone in his voice that signified Ed's fate. Sam's eyes widened as she screamed for her friend, the sound of Jerry's teeth tearing threw her friend's neck had her vision going blurry.

She blinked, her body swaying side to side, barely registering the fact that he was standing infront of her, her friend's unmoving body laying in the pool.

He leaned towards her, grinning as her heart hammered against her chest, the fear coming from her was intoxicating. He traced a finger down her cheek, and smirked. "So beautiful."

She closed her eyes, her heart hammering against her chest as blackness took over.

A chuckle escaped Jerry's lips as he stared down at her. Running his thumb over her lips, he leaned down placing a light kiss on them. "Good girl. Your mine now."

* * *

**Author Note: Uh oh. What's going to happen to Samantha? What plans does Jerry have for her? Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADisclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"There's nowhere to run, Samantha." That haunting voice was the one thing that kept her mind from concentrating threw the day. How could she be so calm and collective when she's broken and torn from the inside out? How could she act like nothing happened when her best friend was somewhere laying in a ditch or still laying in his own pool of blood in the back of someone's own swimming pool?

Her next door neighbor, the one she thought to be sweet and yet creepy at the same time turned out to be a cold blooded killer. A vampire.

She wanted to scream, to run and hide as far as she can, but how far could she run, where could she hide? Who would believe a eighteen year old teenager claiming that her best friends were killed by a vampire, the vampire who was behind all the sudden dissapearings?

They would laugh in her face and send her away. She couldn't find herself to glance at the vacant seat behind her as the teacher called his name repeatedly, for she knew if she looked, she would break down.

She glanced towards her brother, catching his concerned gaze. Could she tell her brother? But that haunting voice came back to her. "And don't even think about telling anyone," she shivered remembering when he had trailed his cold finger down her cheek, "Because who would believe a beautiful girl like you; claiming that her next door neighbor is a vampire who killed her best friends."

Her eyes snapped closed as she shook the memory out her head, but a deep flush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered his lips kissing her neck softly, chuckling as a low enough moan escaped her lips.

She cursed her very being. How could she act like a loved sick puppy to the man who probably killed more people that she could count and still be attracted to him?

She heard the bell before it rang, quickly sprining from her seat and out of class, aware that her brother was hot on her trails. A hand grasped her wrist. "Samantha, wait up." It was her brother.

She turned around, her heart picking up speed. "What?" He raised a eyebrow.

"What the hell happened last night? You were gone for hours." He stated and ran a hand threw his hair. "Where's Ed? He wasn't at school today?" A pang of guilt and hurt flashed threw her.

She sighed and shrugged. "He's probably sick or something. And don't pretend you care, remember your the one who abandoned your friends and sister for them", she spat it out, nodding her head furiously towards his "new friends" standing around. "So don't pretend you care. I'll see you at home." She mumbled before turning around.

Ignoring his calls, she quickened her pace, making her way towards the awaiting bus and hurried in before sitting at the back, her head resting against the window.

She closed her eyes, suddenly wishing she didn't. The body of her possibly dead friend floating in his own blood. The smirk on Jerry's face as he whispered soothing words to her, cradling her body against his chest.

"Your brother left you. Little Samantha, all alone with nobody to care for her." She denied it all but there were meaning behind his words. Just like her father, her brother had left her without so much as a goodbye. "You deserve better than that." He kissed her neck hungrily, a whimper escaping her lips. "I can change that for you. You were meant to be by my side. But one way or another, I will have you."

She shook her head, blinking as someone shook her shoulder lightly. She glanced up seeing the bus driver staring down at her. "Wake up kid." She glanced out the window, realizing she was near the bustop at her street and thanked the old man before walking off the bus. Glancing around, she sighed running a hand threw her hair before making her way back home.

Her heart unknowingly started racing as she walked past his house, fear spreading threw her body as she quickened her pace, oblivious to the fact that the very man she feared and yet still felt attracted too was staring at her passing figure, a smirk appearing on his lips before taking a bite the green apple grasped in his hand and chuckled.

"Humans." He walked back into the living room, switching on a random channel and sat down. "So fragile." He took a swig of his beer and settled down, his eyes closing as he remember her scent, her blood flowing like a river threw her veins.

She was so tempting, making his beast just want to rip threw her throat and indulge himself with her intoxicating blood but kept his beast at bay. He could hear her screams for her friend as he sank his teeth into the teen's neck.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he remembered those soft, innocent lips lightly pressed against his and it took all the control to not just ravish her there and then but he had plans for her and nobody would get in the way.

And he would never allow anyone to ruin his plans. He didn't quite understand what it was about little miss Samantha Brewster, but he knew he wanted it. He wanted all of her. One night of her would never be enough to keep him away.

His mind drifted towards the blonde he had invited over for one innocent drink, not knowing what was in store for her, she had quickly accepted without hesitation. She was beautiful yes. Blonde hair. A killer body. But she wasn't **his** little Samantha.

**_His. _**

She would soon fall into his hands like putty, and that wasn't a promise, that was a fact.

* * *

Author Note: I know this chapter is much shorter than the previous one, but I don't want the story to end in only just five or six chapters. I have so much planned for this story. Thank you to those who read it and to those who commented and followed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**A special thanks to NicoleR85 and Guest for reviewing. It kept me going. I worked hard on this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her knees pressed tightly against her chest, Sam sat silently as she stared ahead of her, music blaring threw her earphones as she listened to Nickleback's song, Savin Me. It was kind of ironic that she was listening to this song.

All her life she had felt trapped like a bird in a cage and for once, she wanted to be set free. She wanted someone to save her from this horrid nightmare but as she found herself deep in thoughts, there was only one person she wanted to be saved by - Jerry Dandrige.

She so badly wanted to hate him with every fiber in her being, but she couldn't. She couldn't understand the reason, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. And she hated herself for that.

Jerry Dandrige had only caused her trouble, heartache and nightmares. Nightmares that plagued her until no end. She knew that he was enjoying her torment, she could feel him in her head everywhere she went.

There was no escape.

And it was this very feeling that had caused her to look outside the window, her breath hitching as dark eyes stared back at her, a muffled yelp coming from her lips. She didn't have to have night vision to know that he was smirking up at her.

Her heart seemed to increase when he motioned his head for her to come outside, his expression daring her to defy him. She gulped and stood from her bed, as she slowly made her way down the stairs, looking around the house as silence soon followed.

Her mother wasn't home. Charley wasn't home yet. What if she went outside and Jerry decided to kill her just there and then, dump her body off somewhere, where's she just become another Missing Person's Poster.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She didn't and wouldn't show her fear, but she pushed that away as a silly action. He was a vampire. Of course he would smell her fear from a mile away.

Her feet carried her towards the front door, slowly opening the doorknob before pushing it open, her head slowly raising as her breathing seemed to stop as she found herself staring into familiar dark eyes. A smirk formed on his face as he looked her up and down, nodding his head what seemed to be approval. He raised a eyebrow at her and stepped back. "Either you invite me in, or you could come outside."

Her feet automatically stepped forward, and before she even could blink, he had her arm tightly in his grasp, yanking her body towards him as the door slammed closed behind her. He sniffed the air, her fear thickening the air around him.

He smirked as he saw her visibly shake underneath his gaze. "Let's go. Your gonna have some fun." Her eyes widened as she struggled against his hold, knowing that it was useless.

She shook her head as he dragged her down the porch and towards his truck. "Please", she begged. "Let me go." He chuckled and with speed she didn't even see coming, had her pinned against his truck, his head nuzzled between her neck as he nipped at it gently.

He chuckled. "You know Samantha", he purred out her name. "This would be so much easier if you would just cooperate." He leaned back, his lips so close to hers as he stared into her eyes. "We can do this the easy way, or my way." He pulled back, watching amusingly as her chest heaved up and down, her pumping heart music to his ears as he listened to her blood rushing threw her veins.

Closing her eyes she sighed silently before slowly sliding into the passenger side of the truck as he held it now open, a smirk on his face. "Good girl, was that so hard?" She didn't reply as he slammed the door close. She couldn't shake the feeling off that something was about to happen, and that something she didn't like one bit.

She jumped slightly as the car started, a cold hand resting on her thigh as she flushed. "Relax", he rubbed her thigh soothingly as he pulled out the driveway before driving out the neighbourhood, only adding more anxiety to her pumping heart.

He was going to kill her and dump her body in a dumpster and leave her rotting body there until maybe on some miracle someone would stu- "I won't kill you if that's what's keeping you silent. Where's that dirty little girl I mistook you for?"

Before she could stop herself she growled, "Fuck you, Vampire." Closing her eyes shut as she waited for her death to come, she was surprised as he only tightened his hold on her thigh and chuckled deeply.

"There she is." He glanced at her. "My little spitfire"

"I'm not your little spitfire." That seemed to trigger something within him as he slammed against the breaks, before wrapping his hand tightly around her neck, his eyes darkening as he leaned towards her, his fangs extending.

"When I say your mine", he tightened his grip sneering at her. "Your mine. Understand?" She nodded her head quickly and inhaled deeply for air as he let her neck go, a smile forming on his face as he kissed her forehead before patting her thigh and starting the car again. "Atta' girl."

And then he continued driving. "Where are you taking me?" He glanced towards her, and grinned licking his lips.

"Somewhere where you can learn to let go", he grinned giving her a seductive wink. "And have some fun." He loved the way fear spread threw her. Oh how he so wanted to just sink his teeth into her neck and turn into one of them, a forever with her by his side made him feel untouhable.

He glanced at her, taking in her appearance. Her brown hair was down, cascading down her breasts in waves that he just wanted to bury his fingers in her hair. His eyes lowered as he watched her chest rose up and down, clad in a strapless floral dress, the same dress that she wore that night when he decided he wanted her. He grinned. It seemed like it didn't bother her that she was wearing the same dress the night her friend was "killed."

She would make such a beautiful vampire, it actually made his eyes darken with lust and want as he finally pulled into the nameless club, music blaring loudly as he licked his lips at the sudden increase of Samantha's beating heart as he pulled her out the truck. "Remember this will all be over soon when you just loosen up and have some fun. I'm sure a beautiful girl like you can manage that." She nodded her head.

Maybe for once, she could pretend that this man towering over her wasn't a vampire who murdered countless of people, including her friends. Maybe for once, she could pretend that the man she was insanely attracted to was human. "Loosen up? I can do that." He grinned carressing her cheek.

"Atta' good girl." He took her hand before leading her towards the club. A Bouncer at the front nodded at him, eyeing Samantha up and down before opening the door, the blast of the music hitting her full force as Jerry led her inside.

Bodies. Neon lights. Music. Sweat.

Jerry leaned towards her, nuzzling her neck. "Let's get you a little loose." She wanted to shake her head but refrained herself from doing so before following him towards the bar. She sat down, Jerry beside her as he smirked at her, still noticing that she was tense. He leaned forward.

"I'm not seeing you relax." As he motioned for the bartender, keeping his eyes on Sam, grinning from ear to ear as she slowly relaxed her shoulders, but her body still tensed. "Get me a bottle of that Bacardi 151." the man nodded before retrieving what was asked and handed it to him, sliding him two shot glasses.

Pouring shot after shot, he watched as she visibly relaxed, taking down everything that he had given her. He seemed to love this side of her and grinned wanting to know just how far he could push it.

He took her hand, obvious that her body was swaying from side to side as the alcohol seemed to get the better from her. "Come on, let's go dance." He whispered seductively in her ear.

She nodded her head, her body warm from all the alcohol. "Okay." He grinned taking her hand before leading her towards the crowd of grinding bodies, the music blaring into her ears as she found herself being pushed against Jerry's chest, his hands resting on her hips as they began to move on their own.

The music and alcohol seemed to control her body as she grinded against him, her hips seductively moving against his as she swung her arms in the air, before wrapping them around Jerry's shoulders, tangling her hands in his hair.

A groan came from his lips as he pushed her hair away from her neck, exposing it fully to him as he placed hard, lingering kissed on her neck, his eyes darkening at her low moans that escaped her lips.

"Well it seems like you've been holding out the world", he whispered nuzzling and nibbling on her earlobe. "Is this all you have?" She suddenly turned around, her arms wrapping around his neck as she stared up at him.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Then why don't you show me."

Right then and there, his beast lashed out and he lost control lunging forward.

* * *

Author Note: Bam! Cliffhanger! I know, I know, you hate me. Lol :3 I couldn't resist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form, I merely own Samantha. **

**Wow. I never expected you all to like my story so much. Thank you to all who reviewed, a special thanks to Ralai and the Guest for the inspiring review.**

**Like I said, I'm far from done with this story and without further ado, Chapter Five**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her gasp was muffled by the blaring music, her eyes shut tightly as she tightened her arms around his neck. Her breathing had stopped as her heart pounded in her chest. Never had she imagined it to turn out like this.

Never had she imagined to stand in a mass of grinding, sweating bodies, music blaring in the background and neon lights dancing everywhere - never had she thought to loose herself in the blissful kiss as Jerry's mouth claimed hers hungrily but also passionately and softly.

Had he not been a ruthless killer, she would have mistaken him for being a simple human being; but he wasn't, so how could this feel so amazing?

Her mind had pushed everything aside. No music. No grinding bodies. It was only her in his arms, being kissed like no tomorrow and the thing that scared her the most, she loved every single of it.

It made her feel wanted, that somebody out there really cared about her. The way of his arms tightening around her body as he deepened the kiss and only then had she realized it and before she could find control over her own body, her lips slowly moved against his own, a light moan escaping her lips at the force behind his ravished kiss.

Her eyes widened as she started pushing against him, her lungs screaming for air, but it was a futile effort as he only reached towards her hair, grabbing a fist full before tilting her head backwards, giving him more access in the kiss before swiping his tongue across her lips.

Oh how he had waited for this moment, this moment to fully appreciate her soft, delicate and tormenting lips against his own, a sudden vision flashing across his mind as he imagined them kissing and ravishing each other in the blood of the dancing, sweating and grinding bodies around him and he moaned against the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth as it only made him want her more.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, his lips still moving against hers before craning her head to side, sliding her hair out the way before kissing his way down to the soft spot where her shoulder connected with her neck and smirked. "How I just want to take you here and now," he whispered nibbling on her earlobe as she moaned into his shoulder. "And it torments me to so that I can't. Not yet." He pulled back, leaving her gasping as her heart hammered against her chest, her breaths coming out in gasps as her lungs filled with air.

He ran a finger down her cheek. "I still have plans for you before I can truly appreciate and conquer your tormenting body and intoxicating blood. And besides", he started pulling her towards the exit, intent on taking her home. He didn't want the cops all over him. "Don't want your family worrying where you are now. We don't want to get you into trouble." She simply nodded her head, still consumed by their breathless make out session.

He grinned down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her nose before leading her towards his truck, opening the door for her. He couldn't help but grope her ass as she entered the truck, a yelp escaping her lips as he chuckled before slamming the door closed. Hopping into the car, he turned his key in the ignition, the engine coming to life before reversing out the driveway, his eyes switching towards her and smiled, truly smiled as he found her leaning against the window, her chest moving up and down, her breathing controlled.

She fell asleep. It seems as though the alcohol had eventually got to her. "I know someone's gonna have a killer headache tomorrow." He confessed resting his hand against her thigh, rubbing it soothingly as he made his way back to Clark County.

His eyes couldn't help but flicker towards his Samantha every second. He had so much in planned for her, and he wouldn't let her idiotic friends or brother get in his way. Finding himself driving into the curb of their street, Jerry parked his truck into the garage, still remembering that he still had his "guest" coming over for an innocent beer and couldn't help but chuckle as he gently shook Sam's shoulder, a groan slipping from her mouth as she opened her eyes.

Realizing that they were home, she craned her head to the side and jumped slightly as she found herself staring into familiar dark eyes. "Jerry. I don't feel so good." She mumbled as he helped her out the truck. Her vision was swirling as she leaned against Jerry for support.

He chuckled and slipped his arm underneath her legs before swooping her in his arms, a little giggle erupting from her lips as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Jerry", she purred his name out. "That's a funny vampire name, Jerry." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I like it. Its unique." She cuddled into him further. "Can I stay with you forever?" He knew the alcohol was still affecting her mind, but he grinned at the question as he set her in front of her doorstep, her body still leaning against his.

He leaned towards her, and whispered, "Soon my little Samantha. Very soon." She found herself flushing again, her body warming as he placed a hungered kiss on her lips, leaving her gasping as he pulled back. She looked up, staring into his mesmerizing dark eyes and smiled lightly.

"Goodnight, Jerry." She stood on her toe's and kissed his lips before turning around and opening the door, sparing a glance back she blushed noticing he was still standing there before hurrying into the house, closing it behind her and closed her eyes, sliding down the door.

She ran a hand threw her hair and whimpered, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. "I'm so fucked and I don't even care."

* * *

Author Note: Phew! Poor Sam, she's in a tight nutshell with no escape. I know this Chapter was a little short, but I couldn't resist. Review please, I just love them. It keeps me motivated. Chapter Six should be up by tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I merely own Samantha. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful new found friend, Ralai. I hope you enjoy this chapter sweet :) And I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

She was standing in the shower, the luke warm water, drizzling down her body as she wasn't eager to leave. The water felt soothing and relaxing to her aching muscles, but did nothing to relief the alcohol buzzing threw her system.

She leaned her head against the wall, her hair clinging on her skin as she recalled the night's event, the breathtaking and mind blowing kiss she had shared with Jerry.

She hated her body for acting on impulse and it truly scared her that she loved every moment of it, and cursed herself for wanting more.

Her eyebrows pushed together as she closed her eyes. How could a vampire, a ruthless killer manage to knock her breath away with a passionate and yet gentle smothering kiss but yet also, possessive and dominating.

She ran a hand threw her wet hair, sighing in aggravation before turning the water off, and climbing out the shower -wrapping the white towel around her body- and sauntered towards her room.

She found herself sitting at the edge of her bed before glancing at the clock. Her eyebrows knitted together. They were only gone for two hours and it was only 9'o clock but yet, it had felt forever.

Her lips were still swollen and tingling from the shared make out session between her and Jerry. How could someone -besides the fact that he was a vampire that killed countless of people - make her feel like this in only a time span of two days?

She shook her head, his dark eyes flashing across her vision before standing up. Pulling on a pink laced bra with a matching panties, she slipped on her dark blue night dress that rested just above her knees, a relaxed sigh escaping her lips as the silk hugged her body.

Brushing her hair, it fell just above her waist. The sound of the doorbell ringing had her heart suddenly pumping faster as she wondered if Jerry had come back. She shook her head and controlled her breathing before making her way down the stairs, opening the door and heaved a sigh of relief as she started at her brother's girlfriend, Amy.

"Hi, Sam." Amy greeted as she walked in before glancing around as Sam closed the door and turned to her brother's girlfriend. "Is your brother home?" Samantha shook her head as she shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck as a tiredness came over her.

Amy seemed to notice. "Are you okay? You look tired." You don't even know half of it.

Sam nodded, yawning suddenly. "Yeah, I am actually, now that you mention it. Why don't you go and wait in Charley's room and when he comes in I will remind him that he is neglecting the thing that matters most in his life." Amy smiled as she gave Sam a hug before sauntering up towards Charley's room as Samantha turned towards the living room.

Turning on the TV, she switched it on some random channel and found herself watching The Simpsons but couldn't find herself paying attention to it.

She couldn't help herself wanting to relive the moment of Jerry's lips pressed against hers. Oh how she loved the way he held her possessively against her, his kiss gently, passionate and yet dominating. She couldn't help but crave more of him. All her life she had wished someone would hold her, and care deeply for.

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered how he threatened her that she was his, when she bravely and stupidly told him that she wasn't his when he had called her so.

**His.**

The way he had acted and said it, spoke in volumes. She was his, and liked to believe that she was only his and nobody else's but then she reminded herself that he could have possibly said this to every girl he had set his eyes, make them believe that he truly cared in his own way, made them believe that he loved them before killing them like they didn't even matter before moving onto the next victim.

She didn't want to be his next victim.

But she couldn't help it. There was no escape. He had her in his graps and she didn't know, or didn't want to know just how deep she was until it was to late.

Her thoughts were halted by the sound of a door opening, her brother's voice reaching her ears. She stood up, suddenly curious as to who her brother was talking to. "-kind of a mother."

He opened the fridge, as Jerry observed the kitchen from outside. "Nice kitchen", he stated as he pushed his eyebrows up and gestured towards the cabinet. "Good cabinet work." Charley glanced nervously at the pointed cabinet and then to Jerry.

"Thanks." Jerry grinned inwardly as he observed Charley's sudden change of behavior as Charley took out a six pack. "You cool with Budweiser?" He questioned and Jerry merely nodded his head, smirking.

"Yeah, that works. Yeah." Charley proceeded to fill the missing gaps of the six pack, and stupidly glanced at Jerry, his heart racing as the bottle fell from his grip, crashing and shattering on the ground.

"Oh, shit." Charley cursed as Jerry quickly leaned against the door frame.

"Can I help you with that?" He asked out of fake politeness, just wanting a reason to step inside the house. He could tell the kid knew something.

He refrained himself from chuckling as Charley quickly shook his head. "No! No, no." He took a deep breath, his heart racing as he shook with nerves. "I got it."

Jerry narrowed his eyes. "I just-", he inhaled suddenly, the familiar intoxicating scent filling his lungs as his eyes darkened. He glanced to the side as his delicious Samantha entered the kitchen, her eyes wide as she stared at Charley, seemingly not to notice Jerry standing there, his eyes hungrily running up and down her body.

He groaned in silent appreciation as the dark blue night dress hugged her figure in all the right places, and he so badly just wanted to take her then and there, in the kitchen and against the kitchen counters or on the promising floor.

Her body had acted on impulse when she had heart something shatter and break in the kitchen. "Charley?" He jumped turning towards his sister, his eyes widening. "Are you alright, I heard something...-", then her eyes connected with Jerry's and she instantly lost her speech.

There he stood in all his glory, leaning against the door frame as his eyes hungrily sweeped over her body and she instantly felt exposed. "Yeah", Charley glanced between them. "I'm fine."

Jerry just kept his eyes trained on her, loving the way he took her breath away. "What are you doing then?" She managed to ask as she turned her head to Charley.

He bent down and picked up the broken glass before setting it on the counter. "Just giving-"

"I have a girl coming over," he smirked inwardly as he noticed her jaw tighten. "for a beer. And I'm all out of beer, so I just asked your brother if you guys have some to spare. I'd pay you back of course." She nodded her head as she glanced anywhere but him.

She scoffed silently as she turned to her brother. "Okay. Before I forget, Amy is waiting for you upstairs." With that she left, feeling Jerry's gaze burning at her back and didn't have to turn and look to know that he was smirking.

Charley watched as his sister quickly retreated before shaking his head and grabbed the six pack that had decreased to a five pack. He avoided the glass and made his way to Jerry. "Sorry its not a sixer." He apologized and leaned the beer's towards Jerry, moving it slightly away as he reached for it.

Jerry's dark eyes glanced at Charley and the seventeen year old quickly handed it to him. He watched nervously as Jerry glanced around. "This girl tonight, she's a handful." Jerry confessed, his eyebrows shoot up for effect. "You know?" Jerry glanced at the vacant spot his beautiful Samantha had stood moments ago.

"Women who look a certain way, they...", he chuckled darkly. "They need to managed. Its true." Charley merely nodded, taking a nervous breath as Jerry leaned against the door frame. "Your dad ducked out on you? Your mom, she didn't exactly sat, but," he glanced around. "There's a kind of neglect. Gives off a scent." He gestured as he sniffed the air.

"You don't mind my saying, you got a lot on your shoulders for a kid. The three of you, alone. Your sister, Samantha", he groaned silently. "She's ripe. I bet there's a line of guys dying to pluck that. Your girl and mom, too." He bit out the statement. Yes, there probably were a lot of guys wanting his little Samantha, but what was his was only his and he'd kill anybody who merely glanced her way in any way he thought to be disapproval.

"You don't see it. Maybe you do, but she's putting it out. Its on you to look out for them. You up for that, guy?"

Charley nodded his head. "I think I can manage." And just like that, his mood changed.

"Good. Because there are a lot of bad people out there, Charley." His thoughts went to Sam. "Everyone's got to look after his own business." He grinned and leaned back. "Thanks for the beers. Tell that beautiful sister of yours I said sweet dreams while they last." And then he was gone, leaving a Charley in the kitchen, confused as to what Jerry had meant to that statement but whatever he meant, he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Samantha sat silently in her bed as she stared at her door. She should have known that he didn't care for her, and she was stupid to actually think for a second that he cared about her. She was just his little play thing.

She shook her head. She hated the fact that she felt this way, jealousy didn't suite her well. Why should she feel jealous. Jerry could have any girl, woman he wanted. So why should she feel this way.

Her heart quickened as she closed her eyes, banging her head against the wall.

There was only one reason.

She was hopelessly in love with Jerry Dandrige. And she did not like that at all. There was just one question.

Could a vampire, a ruthless killing man, ever love her back?

* * *

Author Note: Tada! Reviews would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I do however own Samantha. **

**Thank you all to the lovely reviews and support. But I am extremly sorry, for those viewers who are underage. This story will be upgrading to M rating for there for, I plan on doing future citrus smut in this story. I apologize to my readers if that bothers you but I believe what is a true vampire story without any wonderful lemons and limes. **

**If this bother's you, I am yet again sorry. **

**Warnings: This chapter does contain mentions of smut, but not the real deal yet.**

**Enjoy and Review please! They keep me going.**

* * *

"You broke into his house?" Samantha hissed as she made her way threw the hallway's of the school, her head mildly buzzing with a headache as she glared at her brother walking beside her.

"That's beside the point. I tell you what I saw, and I'm begging you, just please stay away from him! He's dangerous." She sighed and looked down, a guilt feeling spreading threw her as she nodded her head.

"Okay, Char. I'll stay away from him." Oh God. How she hated lying to her brother knowing all of it was true and he only wanted to protect her, but how could she stay away from him when he already had her tightly in his grasp?

Charley nodded his head and hugged his sister tightly before heading towards the library. She sighed running a hand threw her hair and made her way to class, her thoughts still occupied with Jerry Dandrige.

* * *

**Life.**

**Her Life.**

**Her Essence.**

Jerry Dandrige had these thoughts running around his mind as he sat silently watching "The Real Housewives of Orange County," sipping casually on his beer. What made her so different from all the rest? What made her worthy of his consumed mind that made him think of her the whole damn time?

**His.**

**His to consume.**

**His to poses.**

Yes, he had thousand of woman before his little Samantha came along, so what was it that had him wanting, craving her every second that went by?

Was it her fear that compelled him? Was it her scent? The way her blood pumped like a flowing river threw her veins? Her tormenting goddess like body he just wanted to bury himself into?

**No.**

Even with all these wonderful reasons popping up, neither satisfied his questions.

**No.**

She is **his **and only **his.**

And he'd be damned of her little meddling brother got in the way. He had smirked and thrived in the glory as he let Charley play the hero, the hero that so dumbly ventured into enemy territory, the hero that rescued the damsel in distress and he had laughed at the expression on the seventeen year old's horrified face as Doris had perished into ash when the sunlight hit her body.

_Seductive._

_Beautiful._

_His._

He didn't believe in the idiotic and stupid word that had everyone whipped to their captor's submission. Love.

No. He didn't believe in a thing called Love. Threw all his existence, he only caused pain, anguish, torment and blood where ever he went. He never had time to feel the emotion called love, he only caused destruction upon destruction, so what was different this time?

He didn't want to feel the emotion called Love. But the question that whirled around his mind like a speeding tornado: Did he love his little Samantha?

No. He wouldn't be called weak. He wouldn't fall in love with a human. He'd consume her body and then kill her if it meant that this torture she caused of his mind and body to perish like all the other woman he had consumed before her.

**Yes. **

He would admit he cared for his dear Samantha. But that did not mean he loved her in any way.

Every passing minute, her beautiful innocent brown eyes flashed across his mind, had craved her body all over again. He wanted to poses her body. He wanted her body to cry again and again as she gave away to submission.

And then it was as if a light bulb switched on his head and he sneered at nothing. It all came together like a tidal wave ready to sweep him down the ocean's floor.

She was **his. **

She was his beautiful **Mireasă. **

And he'd kill anyone standing in his way to get what he wants, and all he knew is that he wanted her, **his Mireasă.**

* * *

Getting off the bus, Sam sighed as she ran a hand threw her hair before making her way towards her house, avoiding to glance at Jerry's but failed miserably.

Her brother had told her that he was going to see a man named Peter Vincent somewhere in Vegas, a man that could possibly help them with their little vampire problem next door.

**_Mine..._**

Her body froze as she stopped in the middle of the street, her eyes wide as her head craned towards the house, her eyebrows furrowed.

She swore she heard Jerry's voice, but where was he? She certainly couldn't have heard him if he was in his house, could she?

**_Come to me..._**

Her eyes widened her body seemed to be in a trance.

**_That's a good girl..._**

Her feet carried her towards Jerry's front door, her heart pounding against her chest loudly as her breathing rose to gasps.

**_Mine..._**

There it was again. His unmistakable voice echoing in her mind as her trembling hand reached forward, grasping the doorknob and twisting it. The door slowly creaked open, a tiny crack of sunlight streaming into the door.

Her eyes blinked, her mind returning to her as her heart pounded heavily against her chest. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she stepped away from his door, and turned around, ready to escape before-

A hand shot forward, wrapping tightly around her wrist and yanked her into the darkness, her breathing stopped as her back slammed against the now locked door.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Sam." His voice whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. "Why would you run away? Was it something that I did?" His hand fisted a handful of hair as he harshly pulled her neck upwards, her eyes snapping open as she stared back into his.

A dark emotion flashed across his eyes as a smirk appeared on his lips. She shook her head. "N-no." He grinned leaning forward, his dark eyes flickering between her gaze.

"Your lying," he hissed as her eyes widened, a gasp of pain escaping her lips as she found herself harshly being slammed against a wall. "Let me show you what I do to liars, my sweet Mireasă." Before she could scream for help, for anything, his mouth descended on hers, muffling her scream as his tongue slid in her mouth, twirling around her own as he claimed it.

Her mind went blank as she whimpered. Was he finally going to kill her?

If he was, then so be it.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed back just with as much force and hunger he gave to her.

**_That's my girl. Give in. You were made for me..._**

His hands slid down -cupping her backside roughly- before pushing her upwards against the wall, her slender legs wrapping around his waist as they both fought for dominance, but in the end he won as he nipped at her bottom lip, his eyes darkening as a single drop of her sweet essence touched his tongue and all his control slipped.

He moaned at the taste that exploded in his mouth as he took her mouth over and over again, his hips grinding against hers as he ripped off the material that hid his prizes. He broke the kiss, grinning as he felt her heart pound against his chest as her took in her semi-naked torso.

He groaned in appreciation at the way the pink laced bra hugged her breasts together. "Your so beautiful." She flushed wildly as her chest rose up and down, breathless gasps escaping her lips as he leaned towards her neck, kissing and trailing his tongue down her neck, and towards her caged breasts.

He growled at the material, his greedy hands roaming towards her back, his fingers sliding beneath the clip and a grin appeared before it faded as she shook her head, her hands frantically pushing him away and before he could register the fact that she was out his arms, she was already out the door before he could stop her.

He growled as his hand rested on the doorknob, his own chest heaving up and down before yelling out in anger, his fist lunging forward as he punched the wall.

**_You can run all you want Samantha..._**

Her chest rose as her heart pounded against her chest, her blood pumping in her ears as she found herself sprinting up the stairs and into her room, slamming her bedroom door shut before sliding down, a sob escaping her lips.

**_Be sure that even Hell won't keep me away from having what's mine..._**

Her nightmare only just begun.

* * *

Author Note: I rather enjoyed writing this chapter for you all. Thank you for my silent readers and reviewers. Thanks to all those who have favorited and followed my story. I appreciate it a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her knees were tightly pressed against her chest, her eyes staring blankly in front of her as she stared at her bedroom door as she tried to think of anything else besides almost having sex with a man, a vampire for that, who killed more people that she could count including her friends. Had she not thought about her friends or how wrong the situation was, she would have given into the pleasure and lust that was coursing threw her body at that time.

She could run and never look back, but he would always be there around every corner. She wanted to embrace it, that alluring voice whispering soothing things to her, "You were made for me."

She didn't understand what he had meant by that, but she could faintly remember he had called her his Mireasă. She knew that it had three meanings: Bride, Mistress and Spouse.

And she had a feeling that he meant the first one. Her eyebrows furrowed. He had called her his Bride, and she dared not think about it.

Her head snapped up, blinking as her mother stepped into her room, a concerned and confused expression on her face. "Hey."

Samantha weakly smiled. "Hey." She waved as her mother glanced around the room, her eyebrows pushed together.

"Do you know why the house looks like that show Dark Shadows?" Samantha raised a eyebrow, not knowing what her mother had meant.

Jane saw her daughter's confused look and set out to explain. "There are crosses and garlic hanging all around the house, I just thought maybe you knew what the hell was going on?" And that's when Samantha realized her brother must have knew what Jerry was and her heart started beating faster.

She jabbed her finger towards Charley's room. "I think Charley has the answers." She replied as Jane nodded her head. "Dinner is ready." Before walking out. Samantha sighed as she closed her eyes.

Did her brother succeed into getting help from that Peter Vincent guy or did it blow into smithereens. She shook her head before getting out of bed, walking past her brother's room as her mother walked in after knocking on the door way, catching the sight of Charley carving wooden stakes before walking down the stairs.

"The whole house looks like that show. Dark Shadows." Jane said as Charley slid a stake into his back pocket before placing a cross pendant in his button up t-shirt's front pocket.

"Yeah. Its a gag for Amy. Long story." The sound of a doorbell had his heart racing as his mother turned around.

"Don't, Mom, don't! Don't open it!" Charley yelled out as he hurried around his mother, obvious to the glare before hurrying down the stairs. The door opened before closing.

Turning the corner, his eyes landed on Amy as she entered the house. "How did you get in here?" He questioned as Amy glanced towards the door.

"Your door was unlocked." She observed as she glanced over Charley's shoulder seeing Samantha leaning against the wall, her eyes staring intently at Charley as he turned around.

"Oh my God. Mom, please, I told you to lock the door!" Amy, clearly having enough of Charley's sudden change in behavior narrowed her eyes.

She crossed her arms. "Okay. You are flipping out. You're acting all weird." Sam glanced towards the stairs as she saw her mother walking down before stopping, not wanting to intrude on the little conversation between her son and Amy. "You're blowing everything off." She then noticed the stake in Charley's hand.

"Is that a stake?" She questioned as he fumbled with it, sliding it back into his back pocket.

"No. Maybe." Samantha could see the hurt and concerned expression flashing across Amy's face as she stared at her brother.

"Look. Even if you are losing it, you do not get to blow me off." An impressed look formed on her mother's face and Sam had to remind herself not to laugh, even in a situation like this. "You don't go from something, to nothing overnight." Sam crossed her arms over her chest, her brown hair now tucked behind her ear. "You're not nothing to me, Charley, so whatever is happening, I would like you to talk to me, to tell me what is going on, because this is clearly bothering your sister of there." She gestured towards Samantha to prove her point.

Charley glanced meeting his sister's stare. "Oh, man. Amy, look", he took a deep and fumbled over his words. "I need you to just forget about me, okay? I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'm sorry." Amy raised a eyebrow.

"What? How? How am I going to get hurt?" Samantha glanced behind Amy, her eyes widening as a figure passed by the window, her heart suddenly pounding against her chest before someone knocked on the door.

Charley seemed to also know exactly who it was, his eyes widened. "Stay there." Jane made her way down the stairs as she called, "I got it."

Samantha quickly acted and grabbed her mother's wrist. "No! Don't answer it. Please don't answer it."

Jane glanced between Charley and Samantha and rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous, you guys."

And then he spoke. "Jane, it's Jerry from next door." Her breathing stopped as she stared blankly at the door. Yanking her wrist from Sam's grip, she took a step towards the door.

"Don't answer the door."

**_Samantha..._**

She closed her eyes as she tried to block his voice out her head.

"This is my house. I will answer the door if I want to." She made step towards the door again and Charley gently pushed her back, desperation appearing in his voice.

"But Mom!"

And then again. "Jane, I need to talk to you." Torn between Jerry and the desperation appearing on her son's face she shook her head.

"Just hold on!" Shaking her head, Sam found herself standing beside Amy, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as tears seemed to form in her eyes.

And again. "Now. Your son is harassing me." Jane's eyes widened as she looked at Charley.

Jane looked at her son. "What is going on?"

**_Samantha..._**

And again. "Jane, he broke into my house. Look, I'd rather not take this to the authorities but I will. I have no choice." A disapproved look appeared on her mother's face. "He's sick. He's deluded."

Jane glanced at her daughter, noticing the desperate and pleading look in her eyes as she visibly shook before glancing back at Charley. "Please."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Go get the authorities!" Her heart pounded against her chest and she certainly didn't have to look to see the pleased expression on Jerry's face as he stepped off the porch.

**_I'm coming for you..._**

Her breathing stopped. "Shit!" Her head snapped up at the sound of her brother's curse and a look of fear and horror spread across her.

"What?" She asked as Charley stepped around them before pushing the curtain aside, her heart continuing to beat faster as Jerry walked past their window.

Jane raised a eyebrow. "Wow. What is he doing?" Samantha shook her head and followed her brother into the kitchen.

"Whatever he's doing, its not good." She replied as they all huddled into the kitchen watching as Jerry stalked into their backyard, carrying a shovel and a small saw.

_**Your mine...**_

"We're all right as long as we stay inside because obviously he can't get in without an invitation." Jane nods in disbelief as she glanced at Samantha, Amy raising a eyebrow.

"Like a vampire." Then and there, she snapped.

"Yes, like a fucking vampire. Jesus Christ, do you fucking think we will make this shit up!" Jane glared at her daughter before laughing.

"This is the joke for Amy, right? I can't believe you got Jerry to go along with it." Sam stared at her mother in disbelief. How could she think they were making this all up.

Charley handed them a cross pendant as Jane hummed glancing towards Amy. "Vampire protection." Amy shook her head as Sam glared at her.

"I don't think this is funny." Sam shook her head and turned her head as she watched Jerry drop the saw onto the gras before plunging the shovel into the ground before he started to dig, flinging huge chunks of ground and grass around the yard with amazing strength and speed.

She could feel her blood pumping into her ears. "Shit." She cursed under her breath as Jane stared horrified in front of her.

"What the fuck is he doing to my yard?" She questioned wide-eyed as he destroyed her back yard, before throwing the shovel aside, glancing towards them briefly before crouching down.

Pulling out the natural gas line leading towards their house, Jerry grinned as he sawed it open, making sure to glance their direction, a smirk appearing on his face as his dark eyes connected with his little Samantha's eyes before taking out a lighter.

Her head snaps to the side as she leaned back before turning around, her eyes widening as a hissing sound reached her ears, as Amy also noticed the sound. "What's that?" She asked as Jerry lit the end on fire, grinning wickedly.

Sam's eyes widened as the fireplace exploded, followed by everything that seemed to be linked to natural gas, the windows exploding upon impact as they were dragged towards the ground.

Sam scurried backwards as she stared horrified around her, her eyes shifting towards the window, her eyes connecting with Jerry's as he smirked at her. "I don't need an invitation of there's no house."

"Come on. Come on!" Charley yelled as they all hurried towards the garage.

"Get in! I'll drive." Jane yelled as Samantha quickly slid into the back seat followed by Amy, her heart racing up and down. "Jesus Christ, Charley, what the hell is going on?" Samantha had to bite back a nasty remark as her mother shakingly started the car.

Charley glanced out the window. "Mom, just go! Just gun it! Just go!" He yelled as Amy slid down the seat, her heart pounding. Jane quickly guns it out the garage door, destroying it and in the haste, manages to clip Charley's bike sending it on the sidewalk as the garage explodes.

Frantically swerving, Jane pulls out the driveway and speeds off. "Is everybody okay? Are you alright? Nobody's hurt?" Jane frantically yelled as she glanced towards Amy and Samantha, the two nodding breathlessly.

Her heart pounded against her chest before a scream tore from her throat as the back window shattered around them, the sound of Charley's dirt bike reaching their ears, the motor still running and ripping threw the back, almost taking Amy's head off in the process.

"Look out!" Charley yelled before kicking the dirt bike out the car, watching as it crashed against the pavement. "Are you all right? Amy, are you okay? Are you okay?" Samantha gladly switched seats with her brother as he now sat beside Amy, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Jesus! What the hell is going on?" Jane yelled as Samantha slid down the front seat, her chest heaving up and down.

There was no escape. No matter how far they went, he'd always be there. "This is seriously not okay, you two! Who the fuck is this guy?" Jane demanded as Sam groaned in frustration.

"Mom, we told you, he's a fucking vampire!" Sam yelled as Jane rolled her eyes, slamming against the steering wheel.

"Okay, enough about the vampires!" Charley leaned forward.

"Really!"

"Let's just calm down. I'm going to call the police." Sam scoffed under her breath. Like that was going to help the situation.

**_You can't run from me..._**

Jane reached towards the phone, groaning as she noticed to signal. "I hate the fucking desert! Now I have a pshyco next door." There was a brief moment of silence before the flash of white headlights caught her attention in the rear view mirror.

Jane's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, shit. Charley, is this him? Who is this?" Everyone glanced back as the truck gained speed before crashing into the back of the car, sending everyone to jerk violently in their seats.

"God! What the fuck! What is he doing?" Sam glanced back, seeing that Jerry swerved his truck to the side. "Charley, he's coming from the side."

Sam sighed running a frustrated hand threw her hair. "Keep going. Keep going." Charley urged his mother on as Jane swore under her breath, Amy yelling something before his truck slammed them from the side.

"Jesus! What does he want?" Sam watched with wide eyes as Jerry sped past them, before swerving his truck to a stop in the middle of the road and in an instant, he was out of his truck, his dark eyes connecting with Sam's.

**_Get out the car..._**

Her hand reached towards the door, grasping the handle, ready to get out the truck when Charley yelled out. "What the hell are you doing? Mom, just fucking hit him! Hit him or I swear to God, Sam's going to get out this truck." Charley's hand pushed against his mother's foot that rested on the accelerator and the car sped forward, all the while his arms wrapped tightly around his sister's shoulders, keeping her away from the door.

They slammed harshly against Jerry, sending his truck swerving to the side as Jerry continued pressing against his mother's foot. "Don't stop! Just drive. Don't stop!" Charley urged as he unwrapped his arms around his sister, before pushing her body towards the back, switching seats again so that he could keep an eye out for him and his sister.

Silence followed the car ride as Jane continued driving forward, not knowing where to go. And they all had decided not to question Samantha when she wanted to slip out the car, Charley coming to the conclusion that Jerry had some mind control of his sister.

He glanced at his sister, and sighed concernedly. "Are you okay, Sam?" Her eyes looked up at his, dry tears forming in her eyes as she simply answered, "His never going to let me go."

Jane frowned but said nothing. Charley glanced back at Amy. "Do you see him?" Samantha glanced behind her, and shook her head.

"No."

**_Mine..._**

**_Give her to me..._**

**_All Mine..._**

Her heart pounded against her chest, the fear instantly swarming back. "Did I kill him?"

"Hopefully." Charley answered before the silence was broken by the sudden sound of metal screeching. Everyone seemed to stop breathing as they all glanced towards the floorboard, where the sound was coming from.

"Mom." Charley whispered before something slammed against it, creating a dent on the floorboard. "Oh, God." Just as it slipped from his mouth, Jerry's hand tore threw the dashboard, a scream escaping from both Amy and Sam. "No! That's his fucked-up vampire hand. Now do you believe us?" Charley yelled as his mother stared in disbelief at the hand.

Amy stared horrified where his hand disappeared threw. "Shit!"

"Keep driving mom." Sam yelled as Jerry's hand slipped back threw the hole, his mother screaming as she tried to avoid the clawing hand.

"Charley", she cried. "Fucking kick him!" Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Amy's body as she tried to calm the screaming girl down. "Get away from me!" She yelled as Charley started kicking at the hand but Jerry finally succeeded into slamming his fist down on the floor break, the car now screeched to a sudden halt.

"Where is he?" Jane asked frantically as silence consumed them, Charley glancing around.

"I don't know." Headlights suddenly caught Sam's attention and she turned around wide-eyed but before she could even scream, a unknown vehicle slammed against the rear end as everyone was violently jerked forward.

A grim moment passes, the only sound of hissing air and groaning was heard as everyone assessed the damage that was done. Sam glanced towards Amy. "Are you alright?" Amy nodded her head.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Sam questioned as Charley glanced at her.

"Stay in the car." She nodded her head and glanced back, seeing a man stumbling out his car before glancing towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charley turned towards the voice, his eyes widening.

"No! Stay in the car!" The man didn't listen.

"You stop in the middle of the road, you got a taillight out." He stated, but his eyes widened as Jerry lifts the back end of their car with his shoulders as he stumbled back, staring in disbelief at what he was seeing.

As Jerry let the car drop, everyone could only watch as Jerry's face is now horribly distorted, snarling as he stalks towards the driver, mouth open revealing his fangs.

The man scrambled back towards his car, closing the door as Jerry approaches. Sam's eyes widened as Jerry smashed threw the window, hauling the man out the car before sinking his fangs into the man's neck.

Sam's eyes widened as her brother hurried out the door, his hand grasped tightly around the cross. "Hey!" Charley holds up the cross as Sam staggers out the car, her arms tightly wrapped around herself.

"Charley!" Jane called out as she and Amy also got out the car, their eyes widening as Jerry releases the man, letting him drop towards the floor as Jerry's horrific face slowly morphed back into his own. His mouth smothered with blood, he grinned wiping it with the back of his hand before turning towards Charley with a smile, his eyes landing on his Samantha.

"Hey." He greeted smirking.

Charley turned towards Amy. "Please go. It'll be all right. Go. Take them and go." He directed this to Sam and glared in frustration as Samantha looked hesitant to leave him. "Jesus! Sam, take them and go!" His head snapped to the side as Jerry snarled at him.

Sam nodded as she took her mother and Amy's hand before hurrying around the car. Jerry watches his Samantha leave with a hurry before switching his eyes dangerously towards Charley, keeping his distance as he taunted the kid.

"I repel you with the power of Christ the Lord." He had to admit, the kid had guts as he took a step towards Jerry, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

Jerry cocked his head to the side, a smirk appearing on his face. "Do you? Really?"

Charley steps forward, the cross held out in front of him. "That's a mighty big cross you got there, Charley. But that won't stop me from getting what's mine, the question is, do you have faith?"

Charley, seemingly not to notice that Jerry was taunting him, took a step forward. "Get back!" Jerry hissed at him, and stepped back.

"Not the cross." An amused expression appeared on his face then. "Not the cross, Charley." He then grabbed a hold of the cross, igniting it upon touch and wrapped his hand around his neck, blowing out the ignited cross and throwing it aside. "Come here." Grabbing his shirt, Jerry easily flung Charley aside, grinning at the pained groan that escaped his lips as he impacted on the side of the car.

"Sam", her mother whispered beside her. "You remember my Real Estate signs, their in the back of the car. If you can get me one, we can use the end." Looking up from her position, Sam's eyes connected with her mother's Real Estate signs and glanced downwards, seeing that the end of the sign was perfectly shaped into the form of a stake, now knowing what her mother had planned, she silently made no noise as she carefully slid in the back seat before grabbing it. Sliding out the car again, she pressed her finger against her lips and handed it to her mother as they silently circled around the car, and listened.

"Ever have a stake in your chest? I have and it hurts. But they missed the heart. Right", Jerry positions the "stake" right over Charley's heart and grins. "-here. Easy measurement. You shouldn't have kept her from me, you shouldn't have been nosy."

Just as he was about to plunge the stake into Charley's heart, Sam silently winced slightly as her mother impaled the Real Estate sign threw Jerry's shoulder, glancing away at the pained shrieks coming from him as he scrambled away.

Sam's eyes widened as her mother fell towards the ground. "Mom." She fell to her knees and winced pulling back her now blood covered hand. "Shit. She's bleeding. We have to get her to the hospital, Charley."

Gently pulling their mother up, Sam glanced back as Jerry struggled to pull the stake from his back, scuttling towards their car as they safely pushed their mother in the car, it's owner lying in his own pool of blood and winced before getting into the other side of the car, resting her mother's head on her lap.

"Charley, get in the fucking car." Nodding, he quickly got in the car before starting the car, his foot pressing hard on the accelerator as the front bumper scrapes across the road.

Amy placed a hand on Charley's shoulder. "Charley.." She warned as they headed towards their car.

"Hang on!" Charley snapped. As they passed their car, Sam watches as the car impacted with theirs, sending it tumbling over Jerry before driving away.

**_You can't run from me..._**

Glancing behind her, she couldn't see much threw the darkness but her pounding heart said otherwise.

**_I'll find you..._**

Her heart thudded against her chest.

**_And this time, I won't let you slip away..._**

She shook her head and turned towards her brother. "What if he comes back?" She questioned and silence followed her answer because she knew, he will come back, he will come back for blood.

Her blood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Samantha stared blankly in front of her, no emotion behind her eyes as she stared at her mother laying motionless in the hospital bed. "We won't be up all night," Sam glanced towards her brother's girlfriend as she spoke with her mom on her phone, still visibly shaking. "Honestly, it's really not a party."

Sam glanced towards her brother who was currently being asked questions by two police officers and sighed running a hand threw her hair.

"Uhm, Mom?" Glancing back towards Amy, she merely smiled sadly. "I love you. Bye." Ending her call, the blonde girl merely sighed as Sam embraced her.

"Its going to be all right." Amy only nodded her head as Charley approached them.

"They only asked a couple of questions. We should be okay."

Amy shook her head. "I don't know. I think maybe you should've said something to the police." Sam rolled her eyes and craned her head towards Amy.

"Like what? "This vampire moved in, killed my friends, borrowed a six-pack of Bud, ate a stripper and blew up our house because we wouldn't invite him inside?" Last time Charley called the cops, they nearly all went to Chili's together." She stated with a raised eyebrow as Amy nodded her head.

Shaking her head, Sam glanced around before watching as a doctor approached them. "You three need to get some rest." Sam shook her head as she took a step towards the doctor.

"She's going to wake up, right?" The doctor glanced towards their mother and sighed.

"Assuming the swelling is minimal, I hope so." Charley sighed and raised a eyebrow, his eyes shifting towards his sister briefly.

"But you don't know." The doctor sighed and placed a hand on Sam's and Charley's shoulder's.

"Not yet. We have to give it some time." And soon the three found themselves sitting outside their mother's hospital room, across from a reception and waited patiently. "This is my fault."

Sam and Amy glanced at Charley in surprise. "You didn't make any of it happen." Sam sighed as she glanced down, playing with her thumbs she closed her eyes, Ed's motionless body flashing across her mind.

She was there. She could have helped him but all she did was stand there and let him be killed. Did Ed blame her? She shook her head. She would never be able to live if she knew her best friend blamed his death on her after he begged her to believe him, and she had laughed in his face at the thought of their next door neighbor being a vampire and hours later, learned that her friend was right.

Oh he was right about everything. She so badly wanted to yell out that she was sorry, sorry for not believing him and letting him die. "Ed came to us, and I turned my back on him when Sam didn't.

Amy raised a eyebrow. "How were you supposed to believe him?"

"I mean, he begged me. I mean, he really...and he was my best friend." Amy sighed as Sam stood up and ran a hand threw her hair.

"I'll be back. I just need to the bathroom." She quickly left them and found herself hurrying into the direction of the bathroom, practically ripping the door open and stumbled inside, finally breaking down as she found herself staring back into her own reflection.

Her hair was a total mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her brown eyes were dull and empty.

She shook her head and opened the tap, before splashing her face with cold water as she thought about the last couple of days, of how her life had so frantically changed and here she was, fighting to survive from their next door neighbor who actually turned out the be a vampire.

Not knowing whether her mother would actually wake up, the tears continued to slip down her cheeks as her shoulders shook visibly.

_**Don't cry...**_

**A**AShe yelled out in anger, her fist acting out on its own as boiling rage consumed her. "Leave me the fuck alone!" Her eyes widened as she stared at the cracked mirror, barely registering that blood was dripping from the wound she had inflicted on herself and cursed herself as she quickly washed away the blood, ripping a piece of her shirt before wrapping it around her hand and hurried out the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She questioned as Amy walked out her mother's room, crosses hanging all over the place.

"Ask your brother?" Amy said jabbing a thumb towards Charley and she turned her questioning gaze towards her brother.

"We're going to see Peter Vincent." She stared at him in disbelief, not actually believing what she was hearing.

"Like the Peter Vincent. The "vampire slayer."" She asked quoting "vampire slayer" with her fingers as Charley closed the door behind him.

"Its underwhelming, believe me, but he's what we've got." Charley said as they made their way down the hall, Sam catching a disbelieved look on a passing nurse's face and smiled smugly.

"Uh, mom's really religious." As they exited the hospital, she just hoped this Peter Vincent guy would help them, because if he couldn't, then they were down pretty sure fucked and she didn't know, if didn't know how much she could continue to run before it was to late.

* * *

"I'll tell you what I know, but that's it." Sam sighed as her gaze flickered towards Charley, raising a eyebrow as if to ask "Really? This is the great Peter Vincent?" but he merely shrugged her off as Peter turned towards them, staggering towards them.

"Don't expect me to join your little scooby gang." He glanced towards Sam before gesturing towards the seats. "Sit down." The all obliged, sitting down.

Sam ran a hand threw her hair. "Look," Peter's eyes flashed towards hers as she took a deep breath. "I don't know you, and I don't particulary care who you are. We came here because you said you had something that could help us and since we got here, all I've been hearing is fucking bullshit coming from your mouth. So if you don't start talking, I will personally strangle each word out of you."

Silence.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, a look of surprise on Peter's face as he chuckled. "Ha, I like you." She raised a eyebrow. "You got spunk." She shrugged her shoulders, and sighed.

"Just get on with it. We'll take anything you have for us." Charley said throwing his sister a look of appreciation.

Peter nodded, his eyes staying on Sam's face for a brief moment before turning towards Charley. "That insignia you showed me. It's a species that originated in the Miditerranean. They nest in the earth. And the kill slowly." A disgusted look appeared on his face. "They keep their victims alive for days. Snackers!" He took a sip from his midori cocktail.

"And they turn everyone?" Sam asked genuinly curious, a certain feeling of hope flashing threw her mind.

Peter nodded as he thought about it. "They're tribal by nature. He could be trying to turn them all. Replenish his ranks."

Sam leaned forward, her arms wrapping around her body. "How do we kill these guys? This tribe." Amy questioned as Peter scoffed, glancing between them.

"You three? You don't. It's a strong breed. You're going to need an army." And then her hope dissolved. This was never going to end. He was never going to leave her alone.

The sound of a phone ringing had her glancing up at Peter. She had to admit, he was quite the looker but she wasn't her Jerry. She choked on air, her eyes widening as she pushed that thought away just as it came. Since when did she start calling Jerry hers. Last time she checked, she witnessed him blowing up her house, killing an innocent man in front of her eyes, almost killing her brother with a stake and the main reason her mother was in the hospital.

Her thoughts were halted as at something. "Alright. Send him up." Her eyes widened as she turned her frantic gaze towards Peter. Did he often get deliveries this late?

She stood up as Peter yelled for a woman named Ginger. "I'm watching my programme! You get it!" Sam's heart started racing against her chest, and she didn't have to know why her heart was beating faster with each passing second.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're TiVo-ing it, you lazy cow! Come on!" Watching as the woman who Sam took to be Ginger strolled into the room, barely dressed as she flipped the bird at Peter.

"Shit. Douchebag." Ginger slyly waved at Charley. "Hi, doll." Amy turned towards her boyfriend with a look that spoke volumes, Sam standing behind her chair, slightly amused.

Sam raised a eyebrow at Peter, a look he caught and quickly explained himself, "eBay. I order things late at night when I've had a few cocktails. So yeah, some nice stuff."

Charley then turned to him in disbelief. "Wait a minute. You get deliveries this late?" Charley questioned as Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah." A beat and Sam sighed in frustration as a confused expression fell upon his face. "No. I don't know."

She snapped. "Jesus! Your the fucking Peter Vincent. How could you not know, you said that guy could come in." She yelled as Charley groaned in frustration.

"Oh, shit. My sister's right. You said that guy could come in. That's a..."

And it felt like her heart shattered, her breathing stopping as a voice spoke coldly behind them, "An invitation, airhead." Sam turned around slowly, her eyes landing on the familiar figure entering threw the door way, someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Ed," she whispered horrified under her breath as she stared at her friend, her former friend. His skin was pale, his eyes black, void of all emotions as he turned his attention from them towards Peter.

"Hey, Mr Vincent, package for you." He threw the box towards Peter, the delivery flying towards him as Peter cursed and turned his attention towards the ringing phone on his side.

His eyes flashed towards them, and Sam's heart stopped. He was purposely avoiding to look at her and it horrified her more. "One second guys, business call." He answered the phone.

"Hello." Sam's heart continued to beat faster. "Oh, yeah. No, I'm looking at them right now." Her eyes widened as she felt like just shattering against the floor, just wanting to dissolve as Ed finally turned his gaze towards her. "Yeah, she's right here, come on up."

Sam didn't even flinch when Charley grabbed her wrist, pulling him safely behind him. "He's actually quite modern. Jerry dispensed with all that "master" stuff." Sam watched as Peter slowly got out his chair, his eyes wide.

Charley stepped towards Ed. "Ed, if you have a problem, just keep it with me, okay?" Ed grinned as his eyes flashed towards Sam.

"Oh, do I got a problem. You let him get to me. And you," his eyes flashed towards Sam, a gasp escaping her lips. "You were there when it happened, you could have stopped him, but you didn't. You let him turn me into this." A horrified look fell on her face as she staggered back, tears forming in the brim of her eyes as she frantically shook her head.

Ed snarled at them, his fangs extending before snapping his head towards the sound of breaking glass. Peter shakingly pointing the nail dangerously at Ed. "Stay away, demon." Ed chuckled.

"Oh, is that itsy-bitsy little sticky for me?" Ed taunted as Sam watched on, her frame shaking.

Oh God. Her worst nightmare had come true. He blamed her for his death and she deserved it. She deserved it all. "It's a crucifixion nail. It's lethal to you." Ed grinned tauntingly.

"Yeah. That's old school. Nice! You're going to have to get pretty close to use that thing, though." Peter shook as he fumbled with a button on the remote, before bolting towards the now open door.

"Oh, no you don't." Ed sneered as he ran after Peter. Taking the distraction, Charley grabbed Amy's hand and reached towards his sister, noticing that she was staring blankly in front of her.

"Come on!" Shaking out her trance, she silently followed her brother as they ran down the hallways, passing many artifacts that she know knew that came from eBay. "The elevator!" Amy yelled as they bolted towards the elevator.

"Jesus." Sam whispered as they stumbled across Ginger's body, lying in her own blood. Her eyes shifted towards the control buttons and cursed seeing it was ripped apart.

"Amy", she glanced up, watching as her brother gently shook his girlfriend's shaking form. "Listen to me. There's more than one way out, and there's a million things to fight with. We're going to be okay. All right?" Charley assured them as he glanced at Sam. He nodded. "Trust me. Come on."

Sam sighed, her eyes flickering towards Ginger before hurrying after Charley and Amy, groaning in frustration as they ran into a dead end. "Damn it."

**_Mine..._**

She closed her eyes. "Keep it up, Chuck. If you hadn't turned out the such a dick, I might have tricked you out. We could have rocked this evil shit together." Sam leaned against the wall, her chest heaving up and down as the three of them hid behind a cabinet. "Because I know a certain somebody who will." Her breathing quickened.

"You know. I expected more of a fight from you, Brewster." Ed said, as he glanced around, sniffing at the air. "Girl's made you lazy in the head. Pussy will do that. I can hear you breathing." Sam sighed as she tapped her brother's shoulder and mouthed: **I'm going to distract him. When he's close enough, you know what to do.**

Before Charley could protest, Sam slid out her hiding spot, her eyes wide as she stood before her friend. She didn't know if she could call him that anymore. "Ed, you don't have to do this." He narrowed his eyes, advancing towards her.

He grinned slightly. "Your right. I don't have to." He sneered at her. "I want to." His eyes roamed across her body and laughed. "Now I actually understand why, Jerry wants you all for himself." Her breathing quickened.

"Its really fucking cool that I can smell and hear your every breath. I can feel you. I can taste you. You're so..." Before he could jump out the way, Charley and Amy had pushed the cabinet over, crushing Ed beneath it before sprinting away in time as Ed flung the cabinet aside.

Sam stumbled back as she gave a last glance towards Ed before running after her brother but stopped.

"Not so fast, Chuck." Charley pushed Samantha behind him, Amy wrapping her arms around her as Charley grabbed a large knive. "We've got some catching up to do, my friend." He sent a look towards Sam. "I'll leave you to Jerry." A whimper escaped her lips.

He turned towards his sister and Amy. "Sam, Amy. Go. Please go!" Amy hesitantly grabbed Sam's hand before they turned around, sprinting around the corner. Running past many display cases, Amy stops at one before stopping, grasping the silver goblet and proceeded to smash the glass.

**_I'm coming for you..._**

"What are you doing? He could be back at any second..", Sam tugged on Amy's sleeve as she glanced around, watching as the blonde before taking out the silver revolver from the stand and loads silver bullets into the chambers as Sam glanced around, not feeling or noticing as he snuck up behind them before hearing footsteps -not their footsteps and certainly not her brother's behind them- and turned around, a horrified gasp escaping her lips as she found herself staring into Jerry's smiling face.

Amy stumbled back as she pointed the revolver towards Jerry, but noticed with fear that his gaze was intently focused on Samantha. "I'm so glad your here." Amy bravely found herself pulling the trigger, Sam's heart beating frantically in her chest as Jerry continued to advance towards them.

Tranfixed, Amy lowered the revolver before stumbling back as Sam pushed her behind her and slowly backed away, her gaze watching as Jerry pulled out the bullet before examining it. "Werewolves." He grinned at them as Sam's eyes flickered towards the chancelor untop a cabinet before smashing the glass and grabbed it.

She gave a smirk of her own. "Bite on this, Vampire." She grins before throwing the water on his face as she stared horrified as it burned Jerry's face, his pained shrieks reaching her ears before grabbing Amy's hand.

A laugh escaped Jerry's lips as he fell towards the ground, his hands cupping his burning face. "Run while you still can, Samantha. Your mine!"

"Come on!" Sam led them towards another hallway, ignorning his cries before grabbing a hold of a mace, shrugging at the questioning look on Amy's face before heading towards her brother.

Her eyes widened as she saw Ed untop of her brother, bearing his teeth as Charley strained against his hold. "Stay the fuck away from him!" She yelled before running forward, swinging and bringing the mace down with alarming speed and smashed it against Ed's skull, breathing deeply as she tightly grasped the mace in her hand, ready to swing again.

"Jerry's here." Amy announced as she saw the hesitation in Charley's eyes as he grasped the stake tightly in his hand, Ed staggering towards him. "Do it, Charley. Charley, do it now!" Sam closed her eyes as she dropped the mace, her body whirling around as the sound of ripping tissue reached her ears before turning around after a moment of silence, her eyes connecting with Ed's.

"I forgive you." He whispered but it was loud enough for her to hear and then the tears started flowing as her friend was reduced to mere ashes, loud gasps escaping her lips as Charley stares in horror, flinching when Amy's hand wraps around his.

"Come on. I found the stairs. We have to go. Come one." Amy tugged harshly on his hand as Sam sauntered behind them, sparing a last glance towards the ashes and ran threw the artifact room.

Turning her head, Sam's eyes connected with Jerry's still struggling form before hurrying after them, her heart hammering against her chest. Her feet burned at all the running, but she pushed herself forward.

Passing many hallways, they finally stumbled across a resturant, and quickly avoided people as they exited threw a door before finding themselves into a packed night club, Sam's eyes widening as she realised that this was the same club Jerry had taken her too, the same club that he took her first kiss as she watched the familiar girls dance on podiums.

Bodies grinded all around them as they pushed their way threw the crowd. "Wait", Amy grabbed Charley's wrist. "He can't kill us, not in here."

Charley shook his head. "Really? Look around. Do you think any of these people are going to notice?" Sam's eyes snap to the side, a familiar figure catching her attention and yelled out, his dark eyes staring darkly at her.

"Oh, shit." Grasping each other's hands, they slowly make their way threw a crowd of dancing clubbers.

**_Mine..._**

Her heart pounded against her chest as the DJ yelled something to the crowd before he then started to throw rolled up T-shirts to the roaring crowd.

"Oh God. No. Please no." She whispered under her breath as she lost her grip on Amy's hand as she was pushed further apart from them, her eyes wide. "Charley! Amy!"

She could hear them yelling her name over the loud music, her eyes searching frantically around before her breathing stopped, her back hitting a solid form and she gulped loudly and turned around, instantly loosing herself as she found herself staring into Jerry's dark eyes and yelped aloud as he hurled her over his shoulder before carrying her off.

"Charley! Amy!" She struggled against his grip, her eyes connecting with her brother's as Jerry carried her away, his grip tightening.

**God. Help me.**

Letting her drop unto her feet, Jerry grinned before wrapping both his hands around her neck. "God can't help you Samantha." He pushed her hair to the side, leaning forward as his tongue swept over her neck, nibbling gently on her earlobe. "Nobody will. Not even Charley. Not even that girlfriend of his." He whispered as she shook her head and pulled back, her eyes widening as she caught a flash of his fangs.

He carressed her cheek and grinned. "Your nothing to them, Samantha. Charley didn't care for you, if he did." Jerry gestured around him. "Then where is the hero of the hour?" He questioned and in a flash, had her body tightly pressed against his, groaning as her breasts were pushed against his chest, feeling her heart beat against his. "I really liked it when you pulled that little stunt with the holy water", he grinned down at her. "It made me want you more. And let me just show you how much I appreciate it."

He captured her mouth with his own pressing her body fully against him in a dominating and posessive way, a growl escaping his throat as he cupped her backside roughly before trailing hot, deep kissed down her neck, kissing the pulsating pulse that pumped her blood like a river. He leaned back as her chest rose, low moans escaping her lips as he grinded himself against her. "You want this. You know it, just as well as I do. You were made for me." He grinned leaning to examine her, running a thumb across her cheek, he nipped his fingernail across his finger, his blood oozing from the small cut.

Blinking slightly, she merely managed to shake her head, leaning away from his finger. He grinned. "Then my way it is then." He smeared his blood across his lips, his eyes never leaving hers before fisting his hand into her hair and brought his lips over hers, forcibly consuming her mouth as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

**_Give in..._**

Her arms slid around his neck as the kiss ended, staring transfixed at him. "Atta' girl." He whispered as he nuzzled her nose, kissing her deeply again before pushing her hair aside. "Your mine." Throwing his head back, his fangs extended before bringing his mouth towards her neck, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, and moaned as the blood seeped into his neck like a waterwall, the intoxicating and delicious taste exploding in his mouth as his greedy hands found their place, cupping her backside roughly as she clung unto him.

**_Yours..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**Warning: This chapter contains lemons. Read with caution.**

* * *

His fingers lightly ghosted against her pale skin, her chest moving in slow movements as she laid there motionless. Her heart beating in slow, rhythmic pumps as he listened carefully. He stood from his crouched position before, glancing towards her for a last time and grabbed the shovel on the ground and proceeded to bury her deep within the earth, and in just a few hours, she would be safely at his side where she belonged; where she was made to be.

He watched slowly as she disappeared from his view, continuing to bury her deep within the ground before throwing the shovel aside as he examined his work before inhaling deeply, her scent still lingering in the air as he glanced around his basement, the opposite side of the wall destroyed as he glanced proudly at it, knowing what laid beneath it all.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered as he glanced at the spot where he had buried his sweet Samantha. "And then I'll show you everything that awaits you." He closed his eyes before retreating towards the darkness, waiting patiently for his Mireasă to rise from the ashes.

He could still feel her blood in his mouth, that sweet blissfully taste that reminded him of nectar flowing into his mouth like a waterfall.

He grinned to himself as he remembered the horrified expression on the boy's face when he had finally reached his sister, his eyes widening when he realized that he was to late, yelling out her name as Jerry merely sunk his fangs deeper in his Mireasă's neck, his grip tightening around her body like a anaconda constructing it's prey.

He knew the boy would come back for his sister, intent on destroying what Jerry had created. He shook his head. No meddling teenage boy would get in his way, not now and not ever.

People who ceased to believe in God or goodness altogether still believed in the devil. Evil is always possible. And goodness eternally difficult. What was the point in doing good, when nobody would remember it? For if you had sinned once, the whole world would remember it.

**Evil is a point of view. We are immortal. And what we have before us are the rich feasts that conscience cannot appreciate and mortal men cannot know without regret. God kills, and so shall we; indiscriminately He takes the richest and the poorest, and so shall we; for no creatures under God are as we are, none so like Him as ourselves, dark angels not confined to the stinking limits of hell but wandering His earth and all its kingdoms.**

But humans were so fragile and weak. Like all strong people, his Samantha had always suffered a measure of loneliness; she was a marginal outsider, a secret infidel of a certain sort but now that he had found her, she wouldn't be weak, fragile or lonely. She would be a marginal outsider or a infidel of a certain sort.

She was **His.**

And what constitutes evil, real evil, is the taking of a single human life. Whether a man would die tomorrow or the day after or eventually... it doesn't matter. Because if God does not exist, then life... every second of it... Is all we have.

How pathetic it was to describe these things which can't truly be described.

**Love.**

His eyebrows pushed together as his gaze was transfixed on her spot, the spot where his sweet Samantha laid until she was ready.

Did he love his Mireasă? Did he believe in the word and emotion behind it? He had been so long on this earth, causing nothing but destruction and chaos behind. He had never let himself be troubled by such a weak thing. All these years, he had merely saw it as a weakness, a weakness that in the end would be the end of his very being.

But all those years, he had finally realized that he was lonely, that he had that small hope of one day finding someone he could call his friend, his companion, his Mireasă.

He inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes, his mind surging forward as he reached towards the bounds that held her, feeling the way the darkness that constricted around her, consuming every inch of her body and mind.

He never would have thought, or believed that he had somehow finally found his friend, his companion, his Mireasă in the midst of all chaos. She had always found her way back to him, no matter how defiant and stubborn she was, she always stumbled back to him, confused, insecure and scared.

**No.**

He vowed that his beautiful Mireasă would never ever feel confused, insecure or scared. He would protect her if it was the last thing he'd do.

He had finally accepted the fact.

That among all else, he loved her and he knew she loved him as well.

And then he firmly held her in his arms, ripping away the bounds that held her.

* * *

It was as if this night were only one of thousands of nights, world without end, night curving into night to make a great arching line of which she couldn't see the end, a night in which she roamed alone under cold, mindless stars.

The darkness sweeping from every corner before wrapping their clutches tightly around her: bounding and constructing her as her lungs screamed for oxygen, the bounds only tightening as it constricted like a Anaconda coiling around it's prey.

But just as it seemed like an endless void of pain and torment, she was harshly pulled to the surface, away from the clutching hands of the darkness.

Her lungs filled with unwanted air, and she could faintly feel strong, masculine arms wrapped around her, the figure murmuring soothing things to they rocked her gently. "Shh, its all right. It's over. I'm here now and I will never leave you again."

Her mind registered the voice's owner instantly and sighed contently under her breath as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his shirt. "Jerry, I'm scared." She whispered, her voice cracking as he kissed her forehead lovingly and gently, his cold and motionless persona gone as he held her tightly.

"You don't need to be scared, Samantha. I can help you." She craned her head to meet his dark gaze and sighed silently as he shifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style as her head rested against his chest. She took a last glance as they exited the basement and whimpered slightly.

He glanced down at her, possessively holding her against him before finding himself entering the bathroom. He set her down on her feet and watched as she slightly stumbled before standing up. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "Your so beautiful", she stared into his eyes and sucked on her bottom lip. "I will show you everything that you deserve. Everything you want to know." He curled his hands around her wrists with his thumbs resting securely over her pulse.

Her heart was beating furiously as he closed the space between her bodies and once again the familiar brush of his burning lips greeted the rising heat of her skin as he gently pulled back before nodding towards the shower. "But I don't think you would like roaming around the house or anywhere else with the way you look."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "What's wrong with the way I look?" She asked turning towards the mirror, a gasp escaping her mouth as she stared at her reflection.

Her hair was a wild mess, sticking all over the place as she was covered in head to toe in dirt, her clothes torn and wrinkled as she pulled a face. "No," she frantically ushered him out the bathroom and slammed the door close. "I'm ugly and you didn't bother telling me."

Jerry rolled his eyes, smirking. "I thought it looked good on you." He knocked on the door and leaned against it. "I'll give you some time to freshen up. I don't think you'd have any trouble into finding the things you need." He called before walking away, running a hand threw his hair as he messed it around wildly, the sound of the shower turning on reaching his ears.

Stripping down from her clothes, Sam noticed how suddenly pale her skin appeared and frowned as she stepped into the shower, sighing in content as the warm water hit her skin, instantly relaxing her aching muscles as she watched the grime and dirt slither down her body before washing away.

As she stood in the shower, her head pressed against the wall before closing her eyes as her thoughts shifted towards her Charley, a single tear slipping from her eyes.

Was he ever going to come for her? Was he ever going to rescue her? Did he even care that she was gone or did he only care for the safety of his precious girlfriend Amy?

She shook her head. Charley would never leave her, right? He'd find a way. She was certain of that but the question was: Did she want Charley to come rescue her? Did she want to leave Jerry's side now that she felt more connected to him?

These thoughts and questions were so troubling as she felt his blood course through her veins sweeter than life itself. But did she want this life? Did she want to live for all eternity, watching as everyone around her grew old and vanished?

In the same relentless and meaningless manner one searches for something in a nightmare, coming on doors that won't open or drawers that won't shut, struggling over and over against the same meaningless thing, not knowing why the effort seems so desperate, why the sudden sight of a chair with a shawl thrown over it inspires the mind with horror.

That passivity in her has been the core of it all, the real evil. That weakness, that refusal to compromise a fractured and stupid morality, that awful pride! For that, she let herself become the thing she was and she knew it was wrong, but it had felt so right.

Because no one could in any guise could convince her of what she only knew to be true, that she was damned in her own mind and soul.

She shook her head before getting out the shower, the steam from the shower billowed around her as she stood naked in front of the elegant mirror. Her long brown tresses clung to her back, chest and shoulders in random thick clumps. Her skin was red from the scalding streams but it did nothing to scorch her pale skin.

She gently and slowly raised a hand towards her cheek, staring at the girl in the reflection as she repeated the action.

Her once tan skin had turned to a paler shade, her brown eyes darker if not black and her once brown hair had turned to a lighter shade and her lips were luscious and full.

A tiny smile ghosted along her lips as she stared at her reflection, a sudden shiver that coursed up her spine before grabbing the waiting towel and secured it around her naked body before opening the door and stepping out into the room.

"Its about time." Her eyes connected with his and her body froze. It was as if when she looked into his eyes, she was standing alone on the edge of the world, on a windswept ocean beach. There was nothing but them and the soft roar of the waves.

It was as if the empty nights were made for thinking of him.

She barely even registered that he stood before her, his eyes filled with lust and compassion towards her as he stroked her cheek. Leaning down he deeply inhaled her rich scent, detecting the soap and shampoo that clung to her rippled frame.

"Jerry..." She whispered. The trembling in her voice stemming from the growing heat in her lower body as his right thigh pushed against the outside of hers.

Her body was radiating an intoxicating essence, one that ignited a long dormant need. His hand snaked up the back of her head stopping midway to fist her hair, hissing in pain as her head was snapped back forcing her gaze to stare deeply in his own.

"Jerry..." His mouth dropped to crush the quivering pair in a rough show of dominance. She didn't resist and pushed back with an equally hard push of her tongue against the perfect rows of white. Immediately they were intertwined in a heated battle of mouth and tongue. The groan rumbled in her throat as the shivers increased driving her body further into the darkness. She found herself eagerly receiving him and pushed back as her hands sought out the expensive black belt. Her hands pulled him in pushing their bodies flush against one another as the oversized towel fell around her ankles. He snarled against her mouth and, his hands roughly cupping her backside, squeezing her round buttocks before lifting her up, her slender pale legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

"Mine..." He growled in a low dangerous tone as her fingers gripped the hem of the black shirt tugging upward with short needy jerks.

She bit her bottom lip. "Yours, Jerry. All yours." He caught her wrists as he helped her take of his shirt before throwing her unto his bed, growling under his breath as he kicked his jeans aside, grinning as she bounced on his bed a few times and in a matter of seconds his naked form hovered over hers, his eyes staring into hers as his fingers took control over the flowing heat between her legs.

The wetness enveloped his slender fingers as he watched her mouth slip, a moan escaping her lips as he moaned at how erotic she sounded, and growled as he caught a glimpse of her fangs extending. He quickened his pace, her hips rocking back and forth on his working fingers.

She gripped the sheets tightly as her hand sought out to towards him but yelped as a single hand locked her wrists together as the other reached down pushing her legs further apart as his mouth sought hers out needing to keep her under his control.

His felt his fangs extend as he slipped in between her legs, her eyes staring up at him as his tongue thrusted in and out in her mouth, claiming her all over again. "Mine..."

He grinned then bit hard on her neck, before plunging his erected member deep within her constricting heat, grunting and growling as she cried out, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Yes, Jerry. Yours..." He didn't stop until their hips were flush as one. His thrusts were rough and long but she didn't care. Her back arched up and hips ground hard against his rocking their bodies in a perfect rhythm. He smelled her sex mingling with his as something else bled into his senses. The pulsing heat wrapped tighter around him as her thighs lifted higher up his sides, as he continued to feed on her neck, her blood seeping into his mouth as he pounded into her.

Her nails pierced the rippled planes of his lower back as she cried out her release, her head snapping back before lunging towards his neck, sinking her fangs into him as his blood seeped into her mouth, a moan escaping Jerry's own lips as she fed from him, and continued to slam into her body.

"Your mine now." He growled inhaling her scent as his he leaned towards her breasts, licking away the trail of blood, grinning at her moans before lapping at his mark, his bite he had given her as the convulsions rippled around him, hurling his body closer to the end. Beads of sweat showered their bodies as he spilled out then into her. He didn't move and kept his solid frame pressed on her. His head was on the crook of her shoulder as he felt her blood leeching through his veins.

The light pressure of her hands rested against his lower back then inexplicably started kneading and massaging the taut muscles beneath. Her touch had a soothing effect on him lulling him into a relaxed state as he slid off her, then around latching his arms around her slender waist. She wasn't going anywhere.

She was his.

And...

He was hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I only own Samantha. **

**OMG. You guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in three days. I will not abandon this story. Well, sorry to keep you waiting. Here is Chapter Eleven. And I wanted to ask you guys something. **

**I want to thank everyone who read, favorited and followed my story. Thank you so much. **

**I was thinking about writing a Vampire Diaries Fan fiction, This Means War, Lawless, Warrior or a Batman Fan fiction, and I honestly don't know which one. Please help me. **

**Warning: This chapter contains smut. You have been warned.**

* * *

Silence wrapped around them as time itself held its breath, quietly coaxing them to that secret place of sighs and whispers where they might just lose themselves completely.

Her head rested upon his chest, listening to the soft rhythmic way his heart thumped; as their limbs were tangled in each other, his lips placing soft kisses unto her head as he ghosted his fingers along her back then down to her hip and repeated the action.

It still felt like a never ending dream where she waited to wake up and learn that everything was a nightmare. That her mother was alright. That her friends were alive and having fun playing in the backyard. That her next door neighbor wasn't a ruthless killer that so happened to be a vampire.

But, the cold hard reality had hit her hard, making her realize that this wasn't a dream. That her mother might never wake up, that her friends were dead, and she was tangled in the arms of the one that caused it all, and what scared her, she didn't give a damn about what happened to her friends or family.

She sighed as she untangled her legs from Jerry's, and sat up, not bothering to cover her naked body and turned to Jerry. "I'm going to shower," she leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Your welcome to join me."

He grinned at her and watched as she slid out the bed before sauntering into the bathroom, sniffing the air and growled as his member hardened as her scent lingered the air and his eyes darkened.

He wasn't done with her yet, not by far.

* * *

She was standing in the shower not really eager to leave. The powerful jets rained down on her from overhead as the glass walls and doors were rapidly steaming over.

She was still hot and bothered about their intense sexual moment in the bed as she stood alone which really wasn't a bad thing as it granted her a chance to reflect upon everything so far.

Him.

She just couldn't get enough of him. He was like her own personal drug, a newfound obsession.

It bothered her how she was where she stood now. That she was so calm and collective about the whole idea of being something that she only thought to be true in horror stories and movies. That she actually now had to kill to survive.

To adapt or perish.

In all her thoughts, she could still manage to hear the bathroom door open, and smiled to herself knowing who it was. She didn't bother to turn around as she felt his pressence behind her.

Jerry didn't utter a word as he pressed her against the bathroom wall, slapping her open palms on either side of her head as her arousal spiked, grinning and growling as he devoured her neck, his erection pressing against her back.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and let go. Jerry ran his greedy hands around the front to her ample breasts roughly kneading the soft mounds then pinching the pert nipples, his fangs extending from his mouth as he harshly bit into her neck, loving the way she cried out.

"Don't stop!" She screamed against the wall. Her body ached for more as she bucked and ground her hips against him.

"I don't intend to," he growled in her ear. His hands fastened around her waist pulling her lower body towards him. With one hard thrust he locked tightly with her and began moving with hard and slow movements.

She moaned loudly, just loving the way he felt, moved and filled himself within her. She bit her bottom lip as he increased his pace, pulling out before slamming into her once again.

He deliberately thrusted with hard long snaps, reveling in the power he wielded over her. The short heavy pants drove him deeper inside until the sounds of skin slapping together bounced off the glass walls.

She moaned loudly, throwing her head back. "Jerry." He growled pulling out and turned her to face him, his hands possesively curling around her ass before lifting her up, his mouth crashing against hers before impaling her on his waiting twitching member.

The sharp cry made his mouth curl upward into a triumphant grin as her lower body slammed on his. "Mine." She smiled cupping his cheek and whispered, "Yes. I am." She felt him swelling even more sending her body into the abyss as she swore her body was stretching to accommodate the engorged cock of the one below her.

His thumbs latched around her hips, guiding her body as he desired and he desired all of her.

She felt the head striking the swelled gathering of flesh and nerve deep inside her body triggering the beginnings of climax. Her breathing quickened and heart raced as the silken walls of muscle violently contracted around him, milking and massaging his cock.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he broke the kiss, before taking one of the soft but ample breasts between his teeth and lips. The poking of his tongue around the pert nipple made her clench harder around him. The scraping of his teeth along the receptive bud elicited a finite cry that caused a growl of pleasure to erupt from his throat. His mouth withdrew and slid up the the valley between the perfect mounds then sucked hard on the vibrant pulse along her throat.

"Mine." He growled against her throat and quickened his pace.

She moaned as her fangs extended on impulse and leaned forward, suckling on his neck as her fangs scraped against it. "Take it. It's yours." She panted hard before lunging at his neck, loving the way his blood poured into her mouth, a moan escaping her lips.

The sharp pressure tore at her shoulder as the petal slipped out and into her flesh.

"Yes…" she hissed. He felt the snap of her hand fisting his hair before twisting around his hair. Her blood raceddown his tongue flooding his senses with the sweet iron rush. The dangerous blend of blood sex and adrenaline was more than their bodies could stand as the hot thick ropes poured into her body. The tip of his member rubbed against her enhancing the sensations of pleasure coursing through her body. She never felt so alive before!

He did that to her. He made her feel alive. He made her feel wanted and welcome. He gave her life. He gave her a second chance.

His tongue lapped at the open wound with a fervent need for one last taste. It was the perfect drug before leaning back, and cupped her face in his hands, his blood smeared across her face before crashing his lips against hers.

She cried out as she felt his hot, warm seed shoot threw her body, moaning and panting as she rested her head against his, her chest moving up and down before looking in his eyes before kissing his nose.

She ran her hands threw his wet hair before massaging his scalp, loving each moment of it.

"What happens now?" She softly questioned as he nuzzled her neck, the water relaxing both their bodies.

He shook his head and kissed her deeply. "We wait."

* * *

Author Note: Here's a little sneak peak for the next chapter.

Chapter Twelve.

"Charley, now. Do it now!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he grasped the stake in his hand, before lunging forward.

Time seemed to freeze, his eyes widened as the world crashed untop of him.

...

A gasp.

...

A roar of anger.

...

And then darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Part One

**Author Note: I have not forgotten this story. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I just want to say Happy Birthday, Miss Ralai and hope you have a wonderful day or had. Here's your update, sweetheart. This chapter is in two parts. So this is part one of chapter twelve. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fright Night in any shape or form. I merely own Samantha. **

**Now you guys must help me. I'm torn between these two: Lawless and This Means War. **

**Which one should I write about?**

* * *

Watching with slight fascination, she yanked her hand back, her skin sizzling and then healing in an instant. Flexing her hand, she stared out the black painted window, her eyebrows furrowed together.

She watched the faint glimmer of sunlight dance it's way into the room threw the small unpainted part of the window.

"You should be down in the basement, Samantha." She glanced towards the voice and smiled lightly at Jerry before glancing back towards the window and sighed.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I got a little distracted." She murmured as she felt his breath on her neck, his lips teasing small kisses on her skin and she shivered lightly.

She turned towards him and sighed leaning her head against his chest. "I know Charley is going to come for me, Jerry and I just want you to know on which side I will be on."

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

* * *

"I see you got my message." Peter Vincent visibly jumped at the sudden voice behind him and whirled around before sighing in relief as he found himself staring at the familiar face of Charley.

Peter raised a eyebrow. "How did you get in here?" He questioned. Charley sighed as he pointed at the screen. "Secuirity is a little lax, with everybody's throat ripped out."

Peter glanced back towards Charley. " I don't know if my sister is alive or dead or turned - but he's got her. I don't know if my mom will make it. I'm going to end him, or he's going to end me."

Staring at the kid, Peter couldn't help but notice how different Charley acted. "One way or the other, that's how it's going to be and you're going with me."Peter scoffed as he sighed shaking his head.

"Don't you get what this is? There's no fighting. There's only surviving, if you're lucky-" Charley took a step towards him, his eyes narrowing.

"You call this surviving? If you live and we all die, you think you'll ever be able to get us out of your head?"He questioned.

"I know I won't. I never could -not after the first time."This stopped Charley and he stared at Peter, his eyebrows furrowed. "I told myself I probably made it up. I was a kid. Maybe it was easier to believe in monsters..."

Charley sighed. "Made what up?" Peter took a deep breath and shrugged.

"The vampire who killed my parents my brothers. But not me. I hid." A look of surprise crossed Charley's face as everything started to make sense. "I didn't collect all this stuff for fun. I thought maybe I could find the tribe, "avenge" my people." Peter stated as Charley took a step forward.

"So do it. We'll go in at dawn. He's got to rest sometime-" Peter shook his head and stared at Charley unconvinced.

"It's not like that. When I was a kid, I hid because I wanted to live. I still do! This isn't the comics. You want to be a dead hero. Good for you. But I'm out." He groaned seeing the look on Charley's face. "You think I'm a coward. I'm just a realist."Moment of hesitation for Charley.

"So you bail on people, erase them. I don't want to make it to tomorrow, not if you're the kind of man I have to be."

A moment.

Peter is full of self-loathing, but resolved and he sighed watching as Charley turned to leave. "Wait." Taking the stake carved from white wood, he handed it to Charley. Blessed by Saint Michael. Kill a vampire with it - it's supposed to turn his victims back. If your sister is changed, you can still save her."

Charley took the stake and raised a eyebrow. "If it's for real."

Peter shrugged. "Who knows what's real anymore. There's no guarantee he'll be asleep during the day. He's housebound, not hibernating." Charley shrugged.

"I'll figure it out."

"No, you need a plan. To stake him, you have to get close - he's stronger than you."

"Holy water?"

"Slow him down. Won't stop him. Torch him, you'll have a few good minutes before he really goes up. Believe me, a vampire on fire isn't thinking clearly." Peter replied as Charley's brows furrowed together.

"But if he's on fire how do I get close enough to stake him?" Peter thought about it for a second and cursed under his breath. Charley shook his head and sighed. "You just worry about yourself."With that he left.

Entering the hospital, a sudden unwanted feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach and his eyes widened. "Amy!" He whisper-yelled and picked up the speed. Running down the halls, he hoped that his gut feeling wasn't telling the truth and that she was safe.

Loosing his mother and sister was one thing but loosing Amy was another thing.

Approaching his mother's hospital room, his eyes searched frantically and he barged in the room, and all breath left his lungs as his feet slowly carried him forward. His body shaking, he crouched down and grasped the crumbled note and instantly he stopped breathing as he noticed the familiar handwriting of his sister.

**_You should look after your girlfriend, Charley. Who knows what horrible things might happen to her. Think of this as a generous payback. You took something from me, and now I'm taking something from you. If you want your girlfriend back, you know where to find her._**

His eyes read over the words over and over again and with anger and determination, he clutched the note in his hand and stared at his motionless mother. "Don't worry, I'm coming for you. I'm going to get Amy and Sam out there. Even if it means my life, I'll get them out. I promise mom." With that, he kissed his mother's forehead and turned around, not knowing that he'll return alive or dead, with or without Sam or Amy.


End file.
